I Don't Even Know You
by XxPrincessAixX
Summary: Takes place after Camp Rock. What happens when you lose your memory in an accident? What happens when everyone hates you and you don't even know why? MitchiexShane, MitchiexJacob, NatexCaitlyn, SelenaxOC, JasonxElla COMPLETE.
1. Trailer

**A/N: This is my new story...Tell me if you like it or not. I thought this idea would be pretty cool...and I'm kind of a nerd of Camp Rock. Oh and Shane and Mitchie didn't sing together at Final Jam. So Shane never found the voice. **

**Trailer**

**What happens when after one summer everything changes. When no one knows what happened after summer ended. **

_Mitchie exited her foster mother's car and set foot on Camp Rock. Her best friend Selena Gomez exited the car after her. They took their bags and headed to their cabin. _

**All of Connect 3 decided to come this year to help look for the girl with the voice. **

"_I'm determined to find her this year." Shane said. _

"_And this time we're going to help you." Nate said agreeing with Shane_

"_And this year we're going to build my birdhouse." Jason added _

"_JASON!" _

**Arguments come…**

"_What did I do wrong!?" Mitche asked angrily_

"_What you do you whad did you do wrong!? You lied to everyone here!" Shane yelled at her_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't even know you! Why do you keep yelling at me??" Mitchie screamed back. Tears started to fall from her eyes. _

**You learn about the past…**

"_Cait', do you know why everyone seems to hate me except you?" Mitchie asked looking down_

"_Well it's complicated…" Caitlyn said looking at Mitchie. She was the only one at Camp Rock who knew about what happened to Mitchie after last summer at Camp Rock._

"_I have time." Mitchie said looking up. Selena rubbed Mitchie's back comforting her friend as Caitlyn started the story. _

**Enemies become friends…**

_Look Mitchie I'm really sorry about everything. Can we just like erase what happened?" Tess asked. Ever since her performance in front of her mom she's been trying to act nicer._

"_Um…what happened last summer?" Michie asked comfused_

"_Thanks Mitchie! I knew we could start over and be friends!" Tess said smiling_

**New relationships form…**

"_You really like me?..." Caitlyn asked taking a step forward_

"_Yeah. Very much. You don't even believe how much" Nate said_

"_How do I know you're not lying?" _

"_Because you're always going to be my number one."_

**Misunderstandings…**

"_What happened to you? You changed everything! Your clothes, your attitude, everything that you used to be is gone now!" Shane yelled_

"_Well that's what happens when you lose _both_ your parents and go into a coma for 2 months!" Mitchie said and ran away. She was crying because of some boy. Some boy who apparently hated._

"_What are you talking about!?" Shane called confused. _

**You finally learn what happened…**

"_Shane, we think you should be a little less harsh on Mitchie…" Nate said. Brown Cessario and Jason were also there._

"_What? Why? She lied to me and everyone else here." Shane said standing up angrily_

"_Shane, you don't know what she's been through this past year." _

"_Right. And you do?" _

"_Yes. Yes I do. Caitlyn told me what happened to her, what she lost, who she lost…" Nate said looking down._

"_Lost what? Why did something bad happen to her?" _

"_Yeah. Very bad." Nate started to explain_

**You remember old friends...**

_"Jacob!?" Mitchie asked her old friend_

_"Mitchie!? What are you doing here??" Jacob asked hugging his old crush_

_"Well if you wanna be someone in the music business you have to go here!" _

_"I've missed you so much..."_

_"I've missed you too..."_

**Everything changes…it's never the same. **

**Message me on the idea!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	2. Getting Settled

**FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY IS UP! **

Mitchie exited her foster mother's car and set foot on Camp Rock. Her best friend Selena Gomez exited the car after her. They took their bags and headed to the cabin.

"Bye mom! Love ya!" Mitchie called waving to her foster mother.

"Bye honey! Have fun this summer!" Melinda, Mitchie's mother said waving back. She drove away as the girls headed to their cabin.

"Wow this place looks so cool! It's just like you told me!" Selena exclaimed opening their cabin door.

"I know! We're going to love it here!" Mitchie said. They opened the door and saw a girl with light brown hair and funky clothes sitting on one of the beds. There was 1 bunk bed and 2 single bed.

"Mitchie!" the girl with brown hair said getting up to give her roommate a hug

"Caitlyn! I've missed you! How long have you been here? Who else is here? I can't believe we're roommates!" Mitchie rambled

"Ahem?" Selena coughed trying to get into the conversation.

"Oh sorry. Hi I'm Caitlyn. Nice to meet you." Caitlyn said holding out her hand to shake. Selena shook it smiling.

"I'm Selena. It's nice to meet you two. I love your outfit! It's adorable!" Selena complimented.

"Thanks. Oh yeah Mitchie did you hear who else is coming back here?"

"Uh, no. Who? Is it someone special?" Mitchie asked confused

"Well…More like a few someone's. All of Connect 3 is coming this year…" Caitlyn said looking down.

"Oh my gosh! Well that's great! But how does this relate to me?" Mitchie said

"Um...don't you remember what happened last year?"

"No what?" Mitchie asked

"Yeah what?" Selena asked almost as confused as Mitchie.

"Oh...you forgot about that too. I guess you'll find out later..." Caitlyn said trying to sound happy.

"Are they coming as instructors or campers??" Selena asked curious

"Campers. It's going to be one...interesting summer this year" Caitlyn stated

"Let's just get un-packed and go get something to eat." Mitchie said

"I heard the food isn't going to be so great this year since…Never mind" Caitlyn started but then saw the look on Mitchie's face so she stopped.

The girls finished unpacking and left the cabin. They entered the cafeteria and took a seat. There was bread and other appetizers already set on the table.

"So Mitchie tell me about what happened after camp. And after well…you know." Caitlyn said taking a piece of bread

"Well…I moved into my foster parents home, my last name isn't Torres anymore it's Damon, and my best friend is Selena Gomez. Anything I'm missing?" Mitchie asked

"Um…no?" Caitlyn asked noting to get used to Damon.

"Oh! Tell her about Jacob!" Selena said

"Oo…Who's Jacob?" Caitlyn asked inching closer to Mitchie and Selena

"He's just this guy." Mitchie answered

"Oh come on! He's not _just_ a guy." Selena argued

"Ok so I kind of had this thing for him for a while…but we were never any more then friends. But like then he moved to this boarding school in California. And it's been like 6 or 7 months since I've seen him."

"Ah. I see. So…does he know that you liked him?" Caitlyn seemed very curious

"No. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways."

"Hey let's go get some real food. I don't wanna end up like an anorexic fool by just eating bread." Selena said giggling. The three girls got up and headed to the food table.

"So do you still like him? You know not just like, like like like?" Caitlyn asked

"Oo who's this guy?" Lola asked eaves-dropping. She was now walking with them.

"Ugh…It's nothing!" Mitchie argued

"Mhm…sure. Of course it's nothing. So do you still like him?" Selena asked grinning. As they were talking they walked by Connect 3.

"Ok so I still like Michael a little. But ONLY a little. There you happy?"

Shane, Nate, and Jason over heard this and turned around. They didn't know who it was but since they liked gossip they wanted to know who like who.

Shane's face dropped when he saw that it was Mitchie. She took no note of him and kept walking to the food table. He glared at her.

"Oo Mitchie's got a new person to lie to all summer?" Shane asked smirking. Mitchie turned to look at Shane. Caitlyn looked like she wanted to rip his head off while Selena had a confused expression.

"Shut up Shane." Caitlyn said sternly.

"Um…I'm sorry what did you say?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Caitlyn said trying to pull the two along.

"What's wrong? Don't remember what happened? Trying to think that everything will be okay now just because it's a new year at camp?" Shane asked glaring

"What? What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked

"Oh please just stop lying already." Shane was starting to make a scene. The entire cafeteria was watching.

"What did I do wrong!?" Mitchie asked angrily

"What do you mean what did you do wrong? You lied to everyone here!" Shane yelled at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't even know you! Why do you keep yelling at me??" Mitchie screamed back. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Uh Mitchie let's just go." Caitlyn said pulling Mitchie outside. Lola and Selena followed.

"Mitchie, just ignore him. He's not worth crying over." Lola said. "And what did you mean about not knowing him?"

"I-I don't know him! I don't know anyone! The only people I know here are Caitlyn and Selena. I'm sorry b-but I don't know your name…" Mitchie sobbed looking down

"Lola. Don't worry Mitchie everything's going to be okay. But what happened to you? How can you not remember anything?" Lola asked

"Well I guess I have amnesia…" Mitchie started. She explained everything that had happened after Camp Rock. When she finished Lola gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said. Mitchie shrugged and wiped her tears away.

"You know what why don't we just go back to the cabin? It'll cause less of a scene." Selena suggested. They all nodded.

"Oh yeah I'm in your cabin! Isn't that awesome?" Lola asked

"It's more than awesome! It's…spectacular!" Caitlyn said excited. The four girls entered the cabin and started to claim beds. Caitlyn and Mitchie got the bunk bed while Selena and Lola got the singles.

**-BACK IN THE CAFETERIA-**

"Nicely done. You just made an entire scene for the camp. Ah, well at least we know that Mitchie has some cute friends." Nate said being sarcastic. At the nicely done part, not the cute friends part.

"Shut up dude. You don't understand." Shane said and sat down at the table. "At least I know not to lie about who I am or anything. She just denied ever knowing me. Now that's a lie."

"What ever. Let's just get done with eating and then get ready for our classes tomorrow." Jason said taking a bite of his taco.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nate and Shane said together.

Connect 3 finished eating and headed back to their cabin.

Everyone at Camp Rock fell asleep waiting and wondering about the drama for the next day. If it was going to be anything like the first day then they better be prepared…

**Ah! So what do you think of it? Message me on things that you want to happen and all that stuff...**

**Next Time:**

**-Classes begin at Camp Rock.**

**-Who's in who's class?**

**-What kind of drama is ahead?**

**Thanks for reading! I heart y'all!!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	3. Problems

Shane, Nate, and Jason awoke to the person living next door to them practicing his trumpet.

"Of course our neighbor must play the trumpet in the morning." Shane grumbled. He got up to get ready for class. It was only 7:45AM and classes started at 9.

"Just like old times…" Nate said getting up. He took out a navy blue t-shirt and baggy jeans. He quickly changed.

"Since it's early I'm getting an early breakfast. Heck, I might as well just go see what's changed at camp after I eat." Nate said. "See ya'!" He left Jason and Shane in the cabin. Shane looked at Jason to see him reading _'Birdhouses Weekly.'_ He sighed.

"Jason, what's up with the magazine?" Shane asked putting a green shirt on.

"What? You didn't make me a birdhouse last year so I'm making one this year." Jason said shrugging.

Shane sighed again. "Whatever. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you at class." Shane said and left the cabin also.

**-Mitchie, Caitlyn, Selena, and Lola's Cabin-**

"Ughhh! What's that noise!?" Caitlyn said talking about the trumpet. Even if the girls' cabin was far from Connect 3's they could still hear the trumpet.

"I think it's a wake up call…" Mitchie mumbled into her pillow. "So I guess time to wake up…"

Mitchie got out of bed and made her way to the closet.

"I need help! Which outfit should I wear to the first day of classes??" Mitchie asked the girls

"I think you should wear the black t-shirt that says DKNY on it with a jean mini skirt." Selena said getting up

"Oh and wear this white belt on top of the black shirt!" Lola suggested

"And one of these black arm warmers!" Caitlyn added.

"Ok, ok. Hold on. Let me put it all on first." Mitchie said and changed her clothes. Her friends stared at her.

"Ok I absolutely love our fashion sense together. Me next!" Selena said giggling. She wore a striped rainbow t-shirt, a jean mini skirt, knee high socks, and arm warmers.

Caitlyn had on a lavender tank top with a dark purple half jacket**(forgot what they're called)**, faded jeans, and Converse.

Lola changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a lime green tube top, a white tank top underneath, and black high tops.

"Wanna go get some breakfast? It's already 8:15…" Lola said

"Yeah come one. I'm hungry" Caitlyn said laughing. The other girls followed her to the cafeteria.

From a distance Shane could see the group of laughing girls heading to the cafeteria. He checked his watch. 8:18. _'Might as well also go get something to eat.'_ He thought

As he got closer to the group of girls, he could tell who they were. The last group of people he would have wanted to see at the moment. At least one person in the group is the last person he'd want to see.

Shane quietly walked behind them trying not to be heard. It wasn't very helpful that he stepped on a stick while heading to the cafeteria. Caitlyn and Lola turned back to see who it was. They're stares turned into glares.

"Come on. Let's walk a little faster." Lola said pushing them a bit faster

"Yeah…I'm really hungry!" Caitlyn said doing the same as Lola.

"Guys, slow down! I'm not superwoman! I can't walk that fast." Mitchie said laughing.

"Why do we have to walk so fast? There's still going to be food there when we get there. It's only like 8 something." Selena said giggling.

"Well I just wanna make sure we get a table and that we don't get the bad icky food." Caitlyn said. She turned around to glare at Shane. He glared at her back.

"Hey Toress! Geller! Why are you guys walking away so fast?" Shane said smirking.

Mitchie turned to look at him and stopped. Caitlyn was still trying to get the girls to move.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. No one here is named Toress." Mitchie said not caring

"Oh so now you're lying about your name? Some things never change." Shane said walking a bit closer.

"I still don't know what you're talking about. But if you have something to say, don't direct it to all of us. Just me." Mitchie said. The Mitchie from last year had vanished and this was her new side.

"So now I have to listen to you? What a joy that will be. I do believe that you're not the boss of me."

"And I do believe that you're being a real jerk." Mitchie retorted. If it was possible then Shane's glare could kill. They were now inches apart from each other.

"Guys let's just leave this jerk and go eat. He's not even worth the time." Caitlyn said glowering at Shane.

"You're right Cait. Let's leave this washed up popstar alone." Mitchie said and the group of girls headed to the cafeteria. They sat down at their usual table and started to eat some toast. They still had some time to do stuff before classes start and Caitlyn decided to go down to the lake by herself. Shane was in his cabin waiting for class to start.

Nate started to get bored of listening to Shane complain about Mitchie. He left the cabin to walk over to the lake. Nate heart up-beat music playing and decided to see who was playing.

The young gray saw a girl with light brown hair making the music from her laptop.

_'I remember her. She's one of Mitchie's friends. I believe her name was Caitlyn. She's really pre-WAIT! What am I thinking!? Well yeah, she is pretty cute. And I heard her dancing is awesome too. Caitlyn's music is also pretty co-' _Nate's thoughts were interrupted by Caitlyn turning off the music and talking.

"Um…hi? Can I help you…?" Caitlyn asked staring at the boy.

"Oh! Sorry. Nice beat by the way" Nate said making Caitlyn blush.

"Really? Thanks. I'm Caitlyn."

"Nate. Aren't you the one who's always with Mitchie?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Caitlyn answered. "Aren't you the one who's always with Shane?" Caitlyn mocked Nate's question.

"Yeah. He's my best friend." Nate said laughing. Caitlyn started laughing too. Suddenly the warning bell rang.

"Shoot I have to get to hip-hop." They said at the same time. Both of them blushed. "Let's just go." They said again

The two teens laughed as they made their way to their dance class.

"I'll talk to you later." Nate said and headed over to Jason. No one seemed to notice the two enter together.

Mitchie, Lola, and Selena all were sitting on the floor of their hip-hop class. And what luck. All of Connect 3 was there. But this time since Shane used to be a councilor and the teacher wasn't going to be here for another week due to a death in his family Shane was the councilor.

"Hello everyone. You probably remember me teaching last year. For those of you new students I'm Shane Gray. But I'm sure you already know that." Shane said

"Egotistical jerk…" Caitlyn muttered. Shane shot her a look to make her shut up.

"So for our first class of the year, and since the teacher is out for another week I have something fun planned. We will be having a dance off." The class erupted in cheers and applause came from a few students.

"Settle down everyone…" Shane said. "Who would like to go first?" Everyone except Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Lola, and Selena raised their hands. Shane picked on two girls in the front row. Their names were Lily and Scarlet.

"Do you wanna pick the music?" Scarlet asked.

"It doesn't matter to me" Lily said smiling. Scarlet went over to the box filled with CD's. She picked out one and handed it to Shane. He put it in the CD player.

"Everyone step back so they have room to dance." He commanded. He pressed play and the song, "Shake It" by Metrostation came on. Both girls did a series of break dancing moves and moved their bodies to the beat. When the song ended the two of them had sweat beads rolling down their forehead.

"Wow…that was amazing." "Impressive." "They're so hot." "Their moves were awesome!" Comments were heard coming from everyone in the room

"Okay, okay. Settle down everyone. It's a hard decision but…I think Lily was the better one." Shane said. Lily and Scarlet shrugged like they already knew who would win. "Who wants to go next?"

Once again everyone raised their hands. After almost everyone was finished with their dance off all that was left was Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Lola, and Selena.

"Next?" Shane asked. No one raised their hands. "Well then how about…Caitlyn and Selena?" The two girls shrugged and got up. They walked over to the CD's and picked out a song.

"Ready….go." Shane said and the two started to dance to _'When I Grow Up'_ by the Pussycat Dolls. Caitlyn was doing a bunch of original break dancing moves while Selena was moving her body to the beat. The song ended and both were slightly sweating.

"That was amazing. This decision is tough but I have to say that…Selena won. You stayed more true to your own moves. But both of you did very well." Shane said. Selena and Caitlyn shrugged and sat down with Lola and Mitchie again. They were whispering to each other and of course Shane being Shane decided to eaves drop a bit.

"Of course…staying true to your own moves wins. I'm pretty sure he said that because of the incident last year. He's just taking it out on us." Caitlyn whispered.

Shane over heard this. "Caitlyn do you have something to share with the class?" he asked trying to embarrass her.

"Why yes I do. You're a real jerk who hurt my friend. And you're taking it out on us." Caitlyn answered with no emotion. Ohhs and Ahhs and You just got burned was heard throughout the dance room.

"I don't think you're supposed to talk to your teacher that way. One it's not polite and two because it's against the rules here at Camp Rock to talk to a teacher like that." Shane said.

"Oh yeah? Well you're not even the real teacher. You're just some soon to be used to be. Face it rockstar. You can't win here." Caitlyn said now standing up.

"Wanna repeat that? This isn't even between you and me. It's about me and Mitchie. It's none of your business."

"My friend's business is my business. And when some jerk enters her life and crushes her, that's when I step in."

"You don't control her life. You can't tell what she thinks of this situation. Stop concerning yourself in other's problems! Just because you're not the center of attention doesn't mean you can be the center of someone else's life." Shane yelled. Caitlyn had enough. She couldn't take it anymore.

_SLAP! _

Everyone gasped. No one could believe that she would do that. There was even evidence on his left cheek that she slapped him because there was a red hand mark on his cheek.

Of course at the worst possible time, the worst possible person steps through the doors…

"What is going on in here!?" Brown asked in the most stern voice ever.

"Oh shoot…." Everyone said…

**OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE REVIEWS I GOT WHILE I WAS GROUNDED. Thanks a tonnnn!! Here's your chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't get it up sooner but yeah...I was grounded. --. My mom got mad at me again so I'm just sneaking on the computer to put this up for you guys. **

**Next Time:**

**-What will Brown say?**

**-Will Nate and Caitlyn's relationship bloom?**

**-What will happen after the slap?**

**Thanks again! I really appreciated it all!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	4. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note: Uh hi guys…I've been getting a few messages about the ending of the last chapter and I just wanted to say that…I ASKED FOR PERMISSION. I'm sorry I didn't put it there…**

**And I'm discontinuing this story because I'm getting some flames…So sorry to disappoint you guys.**

**I'd like to write more on this story but I guess I shouldn't because of the last chapter…**

**Once again I'm sorry for everything.**

**Xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**

**PS: Message me on what you think about this…**


	5. Surprises

"I don't get it. Last summer everything was going fine. What happened?" Brown asked the group. He demanded that the people involved and understood what happened come to his office once.

Shane, Caitlyn, and Lola started talking at once. They were the only ones, minus Mitchie, who was at camp last summer. They were the only ones who knew what was going on. Selena and Mitchie kept quiet still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Everyone stop talking!" Brown said sternly. They all shut up. "Now…eenie," he pointed to Caitlyn. "meenie," he pointed to Shane "miney," Lola this time "Moe. You. Explain what happened." He was pointing at Mitchie.

"What?...Me?..." Mitchie asked

"I know, you know, that the finder doesn't lie. Now come one. Lay it on me."

"Uh…well I don't know really. Caitlyn was defending me for something that happened last summer obviously…Bit I don't know what happened though…" Mitchie said quietly

"More lies…" Shane muttered.

"Hush. Ah yes…last year's drama is in the past. _Move on!_ Now for punishment…You have to stick with me all the time. During classes, during meetings, and no more assistant teaching for the hip-hop dancing." Brown said.

"What!? Why only me!?" Shane shouted

"For starting a fight." Brown answered

"But-" Shane was cut off.

"No buts. Now…for everyone, yes including Shane too…One: All of your classes are now together. Two: Say hello to kitchen duty." Brown said

"Ugh…this is so unfair. I didn't even do anything." Selena muttered sighing

"What was that Ms. Gomez? I believe you were somehow apart of this little fued. You were the one in the dance off that started to fight weren't you?" Brown asked raising an eyebrow. Selena, defeated, nodded her head. "Now leave."

Everyone left Brown's office. The girls went back to their cabin while Shane headed back to his.

"Hey who's singing at opening jam tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked

"Oh I am!" Selena answered

"I'm going to wait for Final Jam" Mitchie said

"Bon fire night for me." Lola said

"Cool. I'm going to perform at Pajama Jam" Caitlyn said. The girls nodded their heads.

"So what are you going to be singing tomorrow?" Mitchie asked Selena.

"You'll see…It's a surprise." Selena said smiling

"Please? We're BFFS!"

"Be patient."

"I don't know that patience is though."

"Then prepare to be amazed tomorrow" Selena said and ended the conversation.

"What should we wear?" Caitlyn asked looking through her closet.

"Wear the dark blue shirt with the words 'Be Jealous' on it." Lola said

"Oh and the black short flowy skirt with black leggings." Mitchie added

"Ok since that's settled we have to go to the kitchen for our new job." Selena sighed. They put down the clothes and headed out the door.

The new cook couldn't cook nearly as well as Mitchie's mother. Shane entered the kitchen shortly after the girls. He cut some vegetables while the girls made cookies for dessert.

"Thanks guys! I really appreciate the extra help" Mrs. Brink, the chef, said

"No problem ma'am." Mitchie said politely

"coughsuck-upcough" Caitlyn and Mitchie glared at the boy.

"coughwashed up popstarcough" Caitlyn said. All of the girls laughed now. Shane glared at them

"Okay, you kiddies can go now. We're all done here." Mrs. Brink said. Everyone finished up and headed towards the cafeteria.

When Mitchie opened the doors everyone became really quiet and was staring at her. A few people were glaring at Mitchie. She was confused as Caitlyn lead her to the food line.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Really nothing at all." Caitlyn said. She was avoiding making eye contact.

"I know you're lying."

"What?-Me? No."

"Fine be that way." Mitchie said and got her food. She sat down at the table. Caitlyn sighed. There was a tap on her shoulder. Caitlyn turned around to see Nate Gray standing there.

"Hey." Caitlyn said smiling

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch today…" Nate said filling a plate with food.

"Uh…" Caitlyn looked over his shoulder to see Selena, Mitchie, and Lola eating and talking together. "Sure."

The two walked over to an empty table and sat down. A bunch of people were staring at them including the rest of Connect 3, and Mitchie, Selena, and Lola.

"So why did you want me to sit with you?" Caitlyn asked

" I wanted to get away from Shane's complaints-" Caitlyn looked down a bit. Nate noticing this quickly added, "And 'cause I think you're pretty cool."

"Yeah…Shane should really get over last summer." Caitlyn sighed and started eating her food.

Nate laughed. "Okay so avoiding the topic of our crazy roommates, how long have you been going here?"

"This is my fourth year." Caitlyn answered. Her eyes widened a bit. Same with Nate.

"We went to camp together!" they said at the same time.

"Oh my gawd…Caitlyn Geller…now I remember. You were the girl who would break dance to the music she made down at the lake. You were the girl that I had a cr-" Nate stopped himself. He was about to tell her he had a crush on her.

"You had a what?..." Caitlyn asked confused

"Uh…" Nate thought against it. "Nothing. I just can't believe we went to camp together"

"Yeah I know. I think we should finish up 'cause we have to get to class." Caitlyn said

"M'kay." Nate finished eating and got up. Caitlyn followed. They walked out of the cafeteria, not caring about all the people staring at them.

**Selena, Mitchie, and Lola**

"Why is she sitting with him?" Lola asked

"As long as it isn't Shane then it's fine." Mitchie said.

"Oh my gawd! She's laughing with him! I'm getting the feeling they like each other." Selena said. The three girls were staring at Caitlyn and Nate laughing.

"I second that. And think, if they get married then she'd be in laws with Shane Gray" Lola said.

"Mhm…talk about awkward. It feels like the Hills. Like how Lauren and Stephanie are friends even though Stephanie is related to Spencer." Mitchie said.

The girls laughed. They didn't mind that their friend would date their enemy's brother. Yes weird but that's how they were.

"Let's finish up so we can get to class" Selena said. The other girls agreed.

"Ohh! And now they're leaving together. How cute. And he opened the door for her too!" Selena gushed. Their heads snapped to the door.

"Aw! I wish I had someone like that!" Mitchie said.

Mitchie, Selena, and Lola dumped their trays and headed for class.

"Hey what is our next class?" Lola asked

"Um…Brown told the class to meet him outside the classroom for a surprise." Mitchie answered

"Oh ok. I wonder what he has planned."

They saw a group of kids standing outside the classroom. Brown was standing in front of them with a bored Shane standing next to him.

"Now that everyone is here I have a question for you all: Where are we?" Brown asked. Everyone was confused

"Outside?" someone said

"Camp Rock?"

"Not in a classroom?"

"Camp?

"Yes! And what do you do at camp?" Brown asked

"Have fun?"

"Rock?"

"Perform?"

"Make birdhouses?"

"Jason." Shane and Nate grumbled.

"No, no. Think harder." Brown said

"…Camp?"

"Yes! Which is exactly what we're going to do" Brown said smiling.

**Ok so your messages have changed my mind and I just want to say...THANKS! AND I'M SORRY I UPSET YOU GUYS WITH SAYING I'M DISCONTINUING! So I shall be continuing this story...because of all the fans who got mad at me...**

**I don't exactly like to single anyone out, because then it makes me feel like I have to single out everyone but...thanks Shizuku Tsukishima749 for your pep talk. I really apprecitated it...and thanks to everyone else for encouraging me. **

**I'll update as soon as possible and make sure I actually put the disclaimers in my future chapters..xD**

**Thanks to everyone once again! I heart y'all!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	6. An Old Friend

Everyone was shocked.

"What!? This is going to be-" Lola got cut off by Selena

"Awesome! I can't wait! This is going to be sweet" Selena exclaimed. Lola looked shocked

"Are you serious? It's camping." She said

"Yeah. The closest I've come to camping was by backyard. This is going to be so cool!"

"Everyone pack for one night. We're hiking, having a bonfire, and of course jamming." Brown said "Meet back here in 20 minutes. Be fast. The quicker you pack the quicker we can leave."

"The girls headed back to their cabin, Caitlyn now with them.

"So we need pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and today, and our regular personal stuff." Mitchie said

"Oh and Caitlyn, how was lunch with Mr. Gray?" Selena asked in a sing-song voice.

"It was nothing. Just a regular lunch." Caitlyn said blushing

"Then what's with the blush?" Mitchie asked

"Guys really. It was nothing, really. Notching happened between me and Nate."

"Well I think he l-i-k-e-s y-o-u" Lola spelled out the last part.

"Please just drop it…" Caitlyn buried her face in her hands. The girls had finished packing and were heading back to Brown's class. Each was holding a backpack or knapsack.

"Well technically it isn't about if he likes her or not…That's already obvious he does. The real question is…" Mitchie started

"…Is if Caitlyn likes him." Selena said smiling. The girls didn't notice Connect 3 standing next to them.

"Okay! Yes I like him! There are you happy now?!" Caitlyn exclaimed. The girls all laughed. Nate Gray turned his head to the girls. His expression was a mixture of jealousy/anger/hope.

"Who does Caitlyn like?" he asked curiously. The girls all looked shocked and speechless that he heard them.

"Uh…I um…" Caitlyn stuttered

"She likes Nick Jonas!" Mitchie said quickly. The girls nodded their heads. Nate looked hurt.

"Oh…uh okay…" Nate said looking down.

"Yeah! Nick Jonas! Real cutie. Love his music!" Caitlyn added. He sighed.

"Whatever." Nate said looking away.

"Next time we talk about this in private" Caitlyn whispered to her friends. They laughed and nodded.

"Is everyone here now?" Brown asked the class. A chorus of yeahs and yeses chimed in.

"Good now make sure everyone is ready to go on our first activity! Our 5 mile hike!" Brown said cheerfully. A few people groaned and others cheered happily. "Let's get a move on poppetes"

Brown lead the trail and everyone followed.

"So isn't this going to be so much fun?? I've never been camping before!" Mitchie said.

"Yup. Camping is going to be amazing. Spending a night making smores, jamming out, and pitching tents." Selena said

"The only downside is that Shane is in this class and Shane + camping + Me DRAMA" Mitchie said laughing

"I still don't see why you guys like it so much. We're at Camp Rock. The place where you become a star. The place where you hear rock and singing and music everyday. The place where-" Lola stopped because of her friends giving her weird looks.

"Lola, please stop. Camping will be fine." Caitlyn assured her friend.

"So Caitlyn, can I hear some of the music you make?" Nate asked trying to join the conversation. Caitlyn blushed

"Um yeah sure…" Caitlyn said. As they kept walking Caitlyn took out her iPod where she had a few of her songs. She put one ear bud in her left ear and handed the other one to Nate.

"Thanks." Nate said smiling. Caitlyn smiled back.

"Her music is amazing. You will be blown away when you hear- AH!" Mitchie tripped on a rock and fell on the boy who was walking in front of her. The both fell down.

"Oh, sorry my bad." Mitchie looked at the boy underneath her and gasped. She would be able to tell his tan skin, dark black hair, and cute face anywhere.

"Jacob!?" Mitchie asked her old friend

"Mitchie!? What are you doing here??" Jacob asked hugging his old crush

"Well if you wanna be someone in the music business you have to come here."

"I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too…"

"So this is Jacob?" Caitlyn whispered to Selena. The two were watching this little reunion scene from a side view.

"Yup." Selena answered. "Hey Jacob. Thanks for noticing me. I missed you too." Selena said sarcastically. Jacob turned his head to look at Selena and Caitlyn while still holding Mitchie.

"Oh…Sorry 'Lena. I missed you too." He said sheephishly. Selena rolled her eyes.

"Apparently not as much as a certain someone" Selena mumbled. Caitlyn heard this and laughed.

"Hey who's the guy holding Mitchie?" Nate asked the girls. Jason and Shane also wanted to know.

"Oh I love group hugs!" Jason exclaimed. He ran over to Mitchie and Jacob and engulfed them in a hug. Jacob looked…awkward and turned to Mitchie for an explanation.

"Jason let go. Jacob this is Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, and Lola. The one with the much-time-spent-on-hair is the jerk Shane." Mitchie introduced. Everyone said hello besides Shane of course.

"Woah-Wait. Aren't you guys from Connect 3?" Jacob asked

"Yeah." Nate answered. Jason nodded grinning while Shane glared at Jacob.

"That's sweet!"

"Yeah whatever. Just don't act like a crazy fangirl." Shane said bitterly

"Um…yeah. Ok…" Jacob took a small step back. He and Mitchie were still in a hug. Well his arm was on her shoulders and her arm was around his waist.

"Don't mind him. Trust me. So ignoring the popstar, what are you here at Camp Rock for?" Mitchie asked

"I sing and dance. I can produce some music too." Jacob said. Caitlyn's eyes lit up when he said producing.

"Ok, Jacob is officially on my 'I love you' list" Caitlyn said. Jacob was confused. Nate looked jealous.

"Um I'm on your 'I love you' list?...Why?" Jacob asked

"Yeah why him?" Nate said through gritted teeth.

"coughJealouscough" Selena said. More like coughed.

"Because he produces music. That like awesome. Gotta love that in a guy. Mitchie, I approve of him for dating." Caitlyn said. Mitchie started to blush. Jacob smirked.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie said gibing her friend a look that said shut-up.

"Approve of me huh? So you talk about dating me?" Jacob asked looking down at Mitchie. She blushed harder.

"Uh…Um well I…" Mitchie stuttered

"Okay rockstars. The first thing we have to do is pitch our tents. Only three people per tent. The sheet for tent mates is right here. Let me get out of the way first…" Brown said but was still tackled by a few impatient campers. Mitchie was so glad to have an excuse for not answering Jacob's question.

"I have to go get my tent buddies and well pitch a tent. I'll see you around." Mitchie said and took her arm away from his waist. She started to walk away until Jacob called her. Mitchie turned around.

"Hey Mitchie, meet me at the dock over by the lake tonight." It's true. They walked all the way to another lake. Mitchie thought about it for a second.

"Okay fine. Six-thirty. See ya!" Mitchie said smiling. She walked over to the list. She was going to be sharing with Caitlyn and Selena. She also saw that Jacob, Shane, and Nate were going to be sharing a tent.

"So who knows how to do this?" Selena asked her friends while looking at the directions. They weren't making any sense to her.

"Ugh let me see…" Mitchie said. While they were trying to figure out the directions Caitlyn had already put up the tent.

"So what do you think?" Caitlyn asked motioning to the now set up tent. Selena and Mitchie put the directions down and looked up. Their mouthes dropped to the floor.

"How did you do that so fast!?" they both exclaimed. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I've been camping before. Pretty easy actually." Caitlyn said. "Let's put our stuff inside."

The three girls all shoved their belongings into their tent. On the inside it seemed a lot bigger. Brown wanted his class to meet by the fire pit.

"Did you have a hard time setting up the tent?" Brown asked the teens. Almost all of them groaned. Brown grinned. "Okay then. How about since this is still Camp Rock we have a small talent show?"

Everyone's groan was replaced by loud cheers. "Settle down. You don't have to participate if you don't want to. You can do group performances, solo, dancing, ect. Now be prepared within 1 hour." Everyone rushed back to their tents to check their bags for anything they had to wear or use to perform.

"Wanna do a group performance?" Selena asked.

"Sure. I have the perfect song for a group one." Mitchie said and took out her song book. She showed them the song. Caitlyn grinned.

"And I already have to music for it." She said. They started to rehearse the song and got their clothes. When they finished their hair, make-up, and wardrobe they left the tent.

"Okay everyone. I shall be the judge of this talent show. Up first we have…Jacob Ruiz!" Brown announced. Mitchie suddenly got interested. She hasn't heard him sing before.

Jacob walked up onto the stage and the music started to play. He started to sing…

**Hehe...this chapter was kinda cheesey...--. Well you met Jacob...there's an up. And Nate and Caitlyn's relationship is still blooming. **

**Next Time:**

**-What does Jacob sing?(I don't even know )**

**-Meeting at the lake.**

**-Who's also at the lake?**

**'Kay so I seriously have to update my other stories before my other readers get pissed at me...So if the next chapter doesn't come soon don't be surprised xD.**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	7. The Fun of Camping

**A/N:Okay so I know that the song Jacob sings doesn't really have anything to do with this story at the moment but it's not like he can write a song about meeting Mitchie again in like...20 minutes and have music for it. The song he sings is _The Great Escape_ by Boys Like Girls(LOVE THEM!!) and the song that Mitchie, Selena, and Caitlyn sing is _Our Time is Here_ by Demi Lovato, Meghan Jette Martin, and all the girls in camp rock. Enjoy!**

Jacob started to sing.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right._

People started to stand up from the logs which were used as seats. Jacob moved around the "stage" which was just around the fire pit they made.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive_

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  


_Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

The campers were dancing in place. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena were also dancing close to the front row. They were laughing and smiling at each other.

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped for him.

"Thanks!" Jacob said and sat down. Brown got up.

"Okay everyone. Wasn't that performance just amazing? Kids have such talent these days. Next up we have Mitchie, Selena, and Caitlyn singing 'Damaged.'" Brown said grinning. The three girls got out of their seats and walked to the stage. Caitlyn clicked a button on her laptop and the music started to play.

_Do-do you got a first aid kit handy  
Do-do you know how to patch up a wound  
Tell me, are you patient, understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I_

I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me

Baby, this situation's driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady  
But the one before you left me so

Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
Baby I gotta know  
What are you gonna do

Do-do you got a first aid kit handy  
Do-do you know how to patch up a wound tell me  
Are you-Are you patient, understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hold on my heart and I

You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again

Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
Baby I gotta know  
What are you gonna do

Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
Cause it's d-a-m-a-g-e-d  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t

Tell me are you up for the challenge  
Cause my heart is damaged

Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before

_Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is Damaged  
So Damaged  
And you can blame the one before_

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged 

"Well that was spectacular! Great job girls." Brown complimented as the girls sat down again. Mitchie stole a glance at Jacob and he gave her a thumbs up and a smile. Mitchie smiled back and nodded her head in thanks. After everyone sang or danced Brown had to pick a winner.

"Okay everyone. I know that his decision is tough but I have to pick someone. The winner of our little camping talent show is...Jacob Ruiz! Congrats. Sorry but there is no prize since this is just a camping trip jam." Brown said. Everyone laughed since he didn't win anything. Jacob shrugged. He didn't care. "You guys can have a bit of free time to do whatever. Just don't get lost and meet back at the fire pit for smores and more songs!"

Everyone left the fire pit area and headed back to their tents. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Selena all sat down in their tent.

"Okay so I'm gonna go down by the lake. I'll see you guys later." Mitchie said getting her cell phone and crawling out of the tent. Selena and Caitlyn followed in suit.

"Where are you going?" Selena asked. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"To meet up with Jacob." Mitchie replied. The two shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna go too. I wanna roam the woods...And plus Nate wanted to meet up." Caitlyn said. Selena pouted.

"Am I the only one who's going to be alone?" Selena asked her two friends. Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed.

"Apparently. Unless you want to make friends with some other people the we'll see you later Sel. Bye!" Mitchie said laughing. She left her friends to head down to the lake. She saw Jacob there sitting close to the edge of the water.

"Hey Jakey. Whaddup?" Mitchie asked sitting down next to him. He turned to Mitchie and smiled.

"Nothing MitchMitch. Great performance by the way." Jacob said.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without my girls. And your performance wasn't too shabby either." Mitchie complimented. Jacob and Mitchie laughed.

"So how have you been these past few months?"

"Been good. Still being ignored a lot but ok. How's the new town? Have a bunch of friends?"

"Yeah. And they're all really nice. But Mitchie, you and I both know that you wouldn't be ignored if you stop being so shy. You have an awesome gift. Your voice is like...so powerful coming from such a small body!" Jacob joked. Mitchie slightly shoved him. He shoved back.

"Haha, thanks Jake. But people like me don't change so easily." Mitchie said smiling. He smiled back at her.

Nate and Caitlyn

"Heyy." Caitlyn greeted as she saw Nate sitting on one of the logs by the fire pit.

"Hey. You're an awesome singer." Nate said as she sat next on him. She smiled and blushed.

"Thanks. But I'm not nearly as good as a singer of one of the hottest boy bands." Caitlyn said. Nate laughed.

"Of course. We're just amazing rock stars who can make all girls faint." Nate said. Caitlyn faked shock.

"Make all girls faint huh? I didn't faint yet now have I?" Caitlyn questioned grinning.

"No you haven't. And that is why I like you so much." Nate said. Then his eyes widened a bit. Caitlyn stood up. Now the shock was real. Nate stood up too. Now would be a perfect time to tell her since it already kinda slipped out of his mouth.

"You really like me?..." Caitlyn asked taking a step forward.

"Yeah. Very much. You wouldn't even believe how much" Nate said

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because you'll always be my number one."

"Okay now that...was cheesy. So if it's cheesy then you're not lying." Caitlyn said giggling. Nate smiled. They were inches apart. As they were about to close the gap between them someone interrupted.

"Keep it PG kids. And I don't think you'd wanna do anything when everyone is about to come back for smores and songs." Brown said grinning. Such a moment killer. Caitlyn and Nate started to blush.

"Um I'm gonna go see Selena...I'll talk to you later." Caitlyn said laughing. She waved at Nate and started to walk back to her tent. Nate glared at his uncle.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Brown. Way to kill a moment..." Nate muttered. He walked back to his tent with his head down. Brown laughed.

"I'm family. It's my job to embarrass you even if we're at camp. Get used to it sunshine." Brown laughed. Nate still walked back to his tent grumbling colorful words.

Back at Caitlyn and Selena's tent, Selena was laying down reading a book. Caitlyn came into the tent and Selena looked up.

"Soooo...How'd the thing with Nate go?" Selena asked putting down _Eclipse_ by Stephenie Meyer.

"You'd never believe it but...HE TOLD ME HE LIKES ME!" Caitlyn said excited. Selena gasped. Then she screamed.

"Oh my gawd!! I'm so happy for you guys! I feel like I'm the only one who can't get a guy...Mitchie has Jacob AND Shane wrapped around her finger." Selena complained. Caitlyn looked at Selena weirdly.

"Shane?...Are you serious? I see how you get Jacob but Shane?" she asked

"Duh. Just give him some time. Trust me. I know guys and girls. He likes her but won't admit it because of something that happened last summer. Which reminds me. When are you going to tell me and Mitchie what happened last summer?" Selena asked.

"When the time is right. 'Cause what happened last summer is pretty big drama." Caitlyn said. Selena shrugged. "Hey let's go to the lake. I wanna spy on Mitchie and Jacob."

"Ohhh I like where you're going with this. Let's go!" the two girls exited the tent and walked over to the lake. They could see Mitchie and Jacob talking together. They hid behind trees.

"Okay so if you had to pick between watching _Mean Girls_ or _The Sister Hood of the Traveling Pants_ which one would you watch?" Mitchie asked Jacob. They were just asking random questions to each other.

"_Mean Girls_ duh! There are like a million cat fights in that movie. It's pretty hot" Jacob said laughing. Mitchie laughed too.

"Perv." Mitchie said

"Of course. But I'm a guy. That how guys think." Jacob grinned.

"Hey Selena wanna join me in an overly-loud-throat-clearing-moment-killer?" Caitlyn asked. Selena nodded.

"One..." Selena said

"Two..." Caitlyn said.

"Three." They said together and cleared their throats quite loud. Mitchie and Jacob both looked behind them to see Selena and Caitlyn laughing. Mitchie blushed and Jacob laughed at them.

"Very original. I'll see you later Mitch." Jacob said getting up. He dusted off his pants. "See ya 'Lena, bye Caitlyn"

Jacob left the three girls standing there as he headed to the fire pit to join his friends. Mitchie started to laugh.

"I can't believe you guys did that. Very nice." Mitchie said. Her two friends laughed.

"Come on...let's just get to the fire pit before Brown kills us." Selena said taking her two friends' hands and leading them there.

Everyone who was sitting around the fire had smores in hand and were talking to the person next to them. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena made their smores and sat down on a log.

"Who knows a camp fire song?" Brown asked his class. Tons of people raised their hands. "How about...Jason?" Jason grinned.

"Let's sing the one from Spongebob!" Jason said. Everyone laughed and agreed. His three bandmates tried to hide their faces. "Let's gather 'round the camp fire, and sing our camp fire songs. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. If you don't think we can sing it faster then you're wrong." Other people started to join it. "But it would help if, you just sing along..."

"Bum Bum Bum..."

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think we can sing it fast then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. Nate!" Jason said. Nate tried to say it really fast but got tongue tied.

"Shane!" Silence. "Good! It'll help...It'll help...if you just sing along! OH YEAH!" Everyone was laughing and cheering.

The next morning everyone headed back to Camp Rock. Their camping trip was an amazing adventure for them. It was also super fun. Everyone in Brown's class was now excited for Opening Jam.

"When will you tell me what you're going to sing??" Mitchie asked once again.

"In about 2 minutes" Selena answered. They were backstage at Opening Jam.

"Next is...Selena Gomez!" Dee announced.

"Good luck..." Mitchie told her best friend.

**I love Brown...he's such a moment ruiner xD. So how'd you like it? Good, bad? Not so good song choices I know but I couldn't decide on one so I'm like "OH WHATEVER. IT'S JUST ONE SONG. SCREW IT!" Hehe...**

**Next Time: **

**-Opening Jam. **

**-Yay!! Naitlyn...and MAYBE there won't be any moment ruiners...**

**Thanks guys! R/R! I heart y'all!!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	8. Learning About The Past

Selena smiled at the crowd as she walked up onto the stage. She took the mic.

"Hey guys! I want to dedicate this song to all of my girls out there!" Selena said as the music played.

_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you

"Oh I know this song…I remember looking through her song book before and seeing this one. I love it!" Mitchie said smiling. Caitlyn and Lola nodded their heads in agreement. They were dancing to the beat of one of their best friend's song.

_  
Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run_

_Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night's without you_  


_Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night_

_I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to_

_You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come_

People started to clap their hands to the beat. Selena was dancing around the stage and looked like she was having fun.

_  
Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O  
_

_Let's go  
_

Selena's voice started to get softer for the bridge part of the song.

_  
Hey boy  
Don't you wish you  
could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I'm fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line  
I say  
Hey boy  
Don't you wish you  
could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I'm fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line_

_Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night's without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
G.N.O  
Let's go_

_  
It's a girls night._

When the song ended everyone was cheering for her. Mostly girls though. Selena bowed and left the stage.

"Wow she's amazing!" "I loved that song!" "She's hot!" "Let's go G.N.O!" Everyone was talking about that song as Selena made her way to her friends.

"Sel, why didn't you tell us you were that good?!" Caitlyn asked hugging her friend. Selena laughed.

"'Cause I'm not that good compared to the other people here at Camp Rock." Selena shrugged.

"Liar. You have just eliminated more then half the people here at Camp Rock. Your performance was spectacular!" Lola complimented. Selena smiled and thanked her friends.

"Okay everyone, once again my nephews have agreed to play a song for you guys! Give it up for Connect 3!" Brown said smiling. Connect 3 got on stage.

Shane sat down on the edge of center stage with a guitar in hand. Nate and Jason sat on either side of him. A mic was lowered to their height.

"Hey everyone. This is a song that I wrote a while ago. I hope you guys like it…" Shane said smiling.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  


_the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
_

"Where have I heard this song from?..." Mitchie asked herself. Caitlyn turned to look at her nervously. She had a feeling that she knew where from.

_  
Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah_

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you I¨t will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  


_Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah  
_

"Aw…this song sounds so sweet!" Selena said smiling. Mitchie, Lola, and Caitlyn agreed.

_  
You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah, yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah Yeah!  
I gotta find you

Shane, Nate, and Jason waved to the crowd and left the stage.

"I swear I've heard that song before…I just don't remember where from…" Mitchie said. They were walking back to the cabin.

"You've seriously heard it before? I love that song. It's so cute!" Selena gushed again.

"Maybe you heard it last summer…" Lola suggested. Mitchie shrugged.

"I heard that Shane wrote that song for some mystery girl." Selena said.

"What mystery girl?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"Last summer he heard this girl singing and wanted to find her. I don't think he ever did…" Caitlyn said like it was nothing special.

A few people were glaring at Mitchie and whispering to their friends. Mitchie was confused on all of this and wanted to know why they would glare at her randomly. She decided to ask her when they got to the cabin. As they entered their cabin the girls sat down on their beds.

"Cait' do you know why everyone seems to hate me but you? And Lola of course…" Mitchie asked looking down.

"Well it's complicated…" Caitlyn said looking at Mitchie. She was the only one at Camp Rock who knew about what happened to Mitchie after last summer at Camp Rock.

"I have time." Mitchie said looking up. Selena rubbed Mitchie's back, comforting her as Caitlyn started the story.

"Okay…Well you see last summer when you came here your mom was the cook. You knew that right?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie. She nodded and Caitlyn continued. "You worked in the kitchen so you could afford Camp Rock but no one knew that. You told everyone that your mom was the president of Hot Tunes TV China."

"So I lied…" Mitchie whispered. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yeah…Shane came here to clean up his act and when he came here you two sort of…well bonded. You guys seemed like great friends. Then a while after I figured out the secret and we weren't exactly…friends for about a day. But then 

we were cool again when you totally dissed Tess in front of everyone at Pajama Jam. And then a while after that Tess found out your secret and announced it in front of everyone at Beach Jam. Shane heard and got really mad at you because you lied to him."

During Caitlyn's explanation Mitchie seemed to be getting sadder and sadder. "And that's why he hates me. That's why everyone hates me. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I lied to everyone. I can't believe I can't remember any of this. I'm stupid. Stupid little Mitchie." Mitchie said. Tears were about to come out of her eyes.

"No, no Mitchie! It's not your fault. You were just intimidated by her. I was too before. But you're different now. Everyone's different now." Caitlyn said.

"Mitchie, it's okay. You don't need them. If people don't like you then they're just…whatever. As long as you have us then everything will be okay. I promise you." Selena said smiling. Mitchie smiled back.

"Thanks guys…I don't deserve such great friends." Mitchie said. "Well at least I know why people don't like me. But I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna make them see that I've changed."

"And we're going to be here helping you. Come to think of it…Mitchie, can I see your song book?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie took her yellow song book from underneath her bed and handed it to Caitlyn. Caitlyn skimmed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Hey Mitch have you decided what song you're going to sing for Final Jam yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well then here. This is definitely the right one. Trust me. Last year you were going to sing it but never got the chance." Caitlyn said handing Mitchie her book back. The page was open to 'This is Me.'

"Yeah, it'll be perfect!" Lola said looking over Mitchie's shoulder. She smiled. Caitlyn looked at her watch.

"Hey I'll meet up with you guys in a bit. I have to go meet someone" Caitlyn said picking up her laptop case and standing up.

"And would this someone happen to be the youngest Gray?..." Selena asked smirking. Caitlyn blushed.

"Maaaaaybe.." Caitlyn said. The girls laughed.

"You two are getting pretty close now." Mitchie pointed out.

"Well that's because Nate told her that he-" Selena started but Caitlyn put a hand over her mouth.

"He told you what?" Lola asked. Caitlyn blushed harder and answered them quietly.

"That he likes me…" she muttered. Everyone but Selena were confused. They couldn't hear her because she was so quiet.

"Um he what?" Mitchie asked confused.

"That he likes her." Selena said bluntly smiling. Caitlyn glared at Selena. Lola and Mitchie screamed.

"Areyouserious!?Ehmygawdnoway!That'sawesome!" they said in one breathe. Caitlyn laughed.

"I'll see you guys later." Caitlyn headed outside and down to the lake. She saw Nate sitting on the dock swinging his legs. Caitlyn quietly walked up behind him. He didn't notice her.

"Boo!" Caitlyn said poking him in the sides. Nate slightly jumped. He turned around and calmed down.

"Oh Caitlyn, it's just you…Gawd don't do that! It tickles…" He mumbled the last part. Caitlyn laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure what ever. So what are you doing over here by the lake?" Caitlyn asked sitting next to him. He shrugged.

"Nothing. Just sitting, thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff?" Caitlyn was being persistent. Nate grinned.

"Like this kind of stuff." Nate said and leaned in close to Caitlyn. She started to blush but leaned in too. The gap between them closed and they shared their first kiss together. No interruptions this time.

They both pulled back a minute later needing air. Caitlyn smiled at him and he smiled back.

"At least Brown didn't interrupt like last time." Caitlyn said giggling.

"Yeah. Gawd, uncles at camp isn't exactly all that great." Nate said sighing.

"It's a family's job to embarrass other family. Duh."

"I know that…trust me when you have Shane and Jason there is no end to the embarrassment." The two laughed.

"Hey Nate?" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well…you could always be my girlfriend…" Caitlyn blushed. Nate grinned.

"Yes I could always be your girlfriend…" Caitlyn said.

"So that's a yes? You'll be my girlfriend?" Nate asked. He had to make sure.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I want to be" Caitlyn leaned in again and they shared another kiss.

**So did you like the ending? Naitlyn is like...my second favorite Camp Rock couple . I liked the song choice for Selena...she is the type to have fun and go out.**

**Next Time:**

**-We'll see what happens next time...**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	9. Author's Note

**Hellooooo everyone. I just wanted to let you guys know that you shouldn't expect any new chapters for a few days. I'm going to Michigan with literally EVERYONE. At least everyone I'm really close with.(except sara...of all weekends to go to New Jersey you chose the most important one..) **

**Just wanted to let you guys know!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guyssss! I'm back from Michigan. Gerrr I wish something fun like last year would've happened. The most exciting thing that happened when I went there was watching a bunch of 2-7 year olds wave their arms in the air to the Hannah Montana Concert on TV and listen to my friend Nikko singing to Rock Band. Funny. Not super exciting though. --**

**Anywayz here's another chapter for you guys.**

A week had passed and Final Jam was getting closer and closer. Pajama Jam and Bonfire Nigh had passed. Caitlyn would be using most of her time rehearsing with Mitchie for Final Jam of handing out with Nate.

Mitchie, Selena, Caitlyn, and Lola were still trying to convince the camp that Mitchie wasn't a liar. Nate and Jason were also helping. Nate because Caitlyn was his girlfriend, and Jason because he listened to everything that Nate said. Shane on the other hand thought it was stupid and focused his attention on his mystery girl.

"I'm determined to find her this year." Shane said

"And this time we're going to help you" Nate said agreeing with Shane.

"And this year we're going to build my birdhouse." Jason added

"JASON!"

"Well you didn't make me one last year, and I want a birdhouse" Jason shrugged putting his hands up in defense.

"Go buy one." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Ignore him. So how do you plan on finding the girl this time?" Nate asked

"I think I'll spread the word again" Shane said shrugging. Nate sighed.

"And how did that go last year?"

"Um, not that great. What do you suggest?"

"I don't know. But it has to be good."

"Of course it has to be good."

"How about we start by spreading the word, and just go from there?" Jason suggested. The other two Grays sighed and agreed. They left their cabin and started to spread the word.

"I heard Shane Gray's lookin' for the girl with the voice again," "Dude he still didn't find her" "Spread the word: Shane Gray's still looking for the voice." "All of Connect 3 is helping this time" The rumor spread everywhere. As lunch came, just about everyone knew.

"Hey have you guys heard that Shane is looking for his mystery girl again?" Lola said the her friends. They were sitting at their table.

"Yeah Barron told me." Caitlyn said taking a bite of her food.

"I don't see what the big deal is about this mystery girl. It's just someone who can sing. No biggy." Selena said. A group of girls were passing by their table and heard what Selena said.

"No biggy? You must be a newbie. Last year Shane Gray was crazy for this girl. He listened to just about every girl sing last year trying to find her. He's like…so determined. That's a total turn on." A girl with blonde hair in a pony tail said.

Selena had to laugh. "Well someone's obsessed." She said. The girl glared.

"I am not obsessed. I just think that it's really sweet how Shane cares. And that's why people like me care for people like him."

"And that's why people like me end up not caring for this type of thing. I don't care about stupid, loser popstars. The only thing I care about is finding the right sound at camp" Selena said. "The girl huffed and her and her group left.

"Nice 'Lena. Well done." Jacob said. He and his friends decided to sit with the girls for lunch. Selena smiled.

"Thanks" Selena said.

"Hey Nate, are you going to be a judge at Final Jam? Or are you going to be performing? I keep hearing people talking about that." Mitchie asked

"I don't know. We'll see what happens." Nate answered. He sat with them too since he was Caitlyn's boyfriend.

"I think that you should judge again. You'll pick someone excellent as usual." Caitlyn said smiling at Nate. He smiled back at her. As they were talking Tess Tyler, Peggy, and Ella walked by their table.

"Look Mitchie I'm really sorry about everything that happened last summer. Can we just like erase what happened?" Tess asked. Ever since her performance in front of her mom she's been trying to act nicer.

"Um…what happened last summer?" Mitchie asked confused

"Thanks Mitchie! I knew we could start over and be friends!" Tess said smiling. She took a seat at their table. "So what's up with everyone?" she asked. Everyone looked kinda awkward with her.

"Nothing really. Just eating and getting ready for class." Jacob answered and took a bite of his food. Tess smiled at him.

"Cool." She replied. There was another awkward silence.

"So…" Caitlyn started looking down.

"So…How about this salad? Yum!" Ella said smiling.

"Yeah…Hey Nate, wanna go down to the lake with me?" Caitlyn asked. He nodded and the two threw away their food. The two walked out of the Mess Hall together and headed down to the lake.

"Love birds…" Mitchie said smiling as Caitlyn and Nate left. Everyone agreed.

"Hey Mitch, what are you going to do for Final Jam?" Jacob asked.

"I'm going to sing" Mitchie answered smiling at him.

"What are you singing?" Jacob was curious now.

Mitchie put on a playful smirk. "Not telling." She wagged her finger as she said that. "I want it to be a surprise." Jacob pouted.

"Can't you tell me?...We're bestest buddies aren't we?" Jacob said. Mitchie laughed.

"I can't say. I guess you'll just have to see at Final Jam in 2 weeks." Mitchie smiled again.

**Nate and Caitlyn**

The couple sat by the dock holding hands. They stared at the water until Nate spoke up.

"Hey Cait?" he asked her.

"Yeah?..." Caitlyn asked looking up at him. Nate took a deep breath.

"Okay I know that you know the answer to my question and I would really like you to answer it" Nate said. Caitlyn looked confused.

"Um…what's your question?..." she asked unsure.

"Why doesn't Mitchie remember anything? Why does she say her last name isn't Toress? Why does she seem so different? Why-" Caitlyn stopped Nate from asking anymore questions. She sighed.

"Okay I'll tell you. But then you have to be the one to tell Shane. Please."

"Sure no problem."

"Okay so…Mitchie…doesn't remember anything because she was in an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Nate seemed concerned.

"A car crash. A very serious car crash. Her and her parents were driving home from a concert and a drunk truck driver hit them. That was the night she lost them…" Caitlyn said quietly. Nate pulled her into a hug.

"Who?..." Nate asked.

"Her parents. Both of them. She was put into a coma for 2 months Nate. _Two months!_ Do you know how sad that is!? I visited her as much as I could…" Caitlyn tried not to cry. It was her best friend that she was talking about. Her best friend who lost her parents, and was seriously injured.

"It's okay Cait. As long as she's okay now everything's fine now. Did anything else happen?" Nate asked. He tried to comfort Caitlyn as best as possible.

"She got adopted. Her last name is now Damon." Caitlyn answered. Nate nodded his head while still holding Caitlyn.

"When do you want me to tell Shane?" he whispered.

"When the time is right…" Caitlyn said. She wrapped her arms around Nate too. They stayed in that position for a while. Caitlyn looked up at Nate.

"I think we should get going now before people start wondering where we are." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah I guess." Nate said. The two stood up and started to walk back to their cabins.

"I'll see you later sweets" Caitlyn said kissing Nate's cheek. He smiled.

"You two babe." He hugged her and walked back into his cabin. Caitlyn walked back into her cabin and fell onto her bed. She knew that Nate would tell Shane about Mitchie. It'd be a lot easier for Nate to tell Shane anyways.

"There's way too much drama in my life…" Caitlyn said as she fell asleep.

**Not the best chapter. But at least Nate now knows about Mitchie and will be able to tell Shane. **

**Next Time:**

**-Shane MIGHT find out.**

**-More conflicts.**

**Thanks everybody. Heart you guys! R/R!!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	11. New Boy

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that what I told you would be coming in the next chapter last chapter...isn't exactly going to happen. Small comflicts yes. But does Shane find out? DUNDUNDUN **

**Read and enjoy!**

Everyone was busy at camp today. They were all preparing for Final Jam which would be in one week. Selena sighed. She wasn't performing at Final Jam but her friends were, and that's what kept them busy during the day. She was walking around Camp Rock listening to her iPod. Selena didn't see where she was going until she fell back.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Selena apologized. She had knocked down a boy around her age. He had dirty blonde hair and was a few inches taller then her.

"No I should've been looking." He also apologized. He looked down at her. "I'm Rhett by the way. And you?" Rhett held his hand out to help Selena up. She blushed.

"Selena. Nice to meet you." Selena smiled at the boy. '_Cutie. I think I'm happy I'm not doing anything to prepare for Final Jam.'_ Selena though. She accepted his hand and stood up.

"So are you preparing for Final Jam too?" Rhett asked. Selena shook her head.

"Nah. But my friends are. Which is why they abandoned me to rehearse." Selena sighed. Rhett laughed.

"Well then to keep you busy would you like to hang out with me? My friends pretty much abandoned me too to prepare." Selena smiled at him and accepted. The two walked around the trails for hiking.

"Okay so tell me about yourself. Like…how old are you?" Selena asked.

"Are we playing 20 questions?" Rhett asked grinning down at her.

"Yup now answer."

"Fine. I'm 15. Now how old are you?"

"Same. Um…why are you at Camp Rock?" Selena asked curious.

"Because I can sing and dance. My turn. Who do you share a cabin with?"

"My best friends Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Lola. How long have you been going here?"

"Two years. This one is my second year. How about you?"

"This is my first year." This went on until both had only one question. It was Rhett's turn.

"Hm…Are you single?" Rhett smirked. Selena blushed an hit his arm.

"What kind of question is that?" Selena asked laughing. Rhett shrugged.

"Well are you?"

"Yeah…" Selena said still laughing. Rhett smiled. "Why are you?"

"Yeah. But this summer I hope not for long. I don't like being lonely over summer." Rhett said. Selena smiled at him.

"Hey what time is it?" Selena asked him. Rhett took out his cell phone and checked the time.

"Five. Why?"

"I have to get going. I'm going to go meet up with Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Lola. You can join us if you want to." Selena said

"Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude…" he said. Selena shrugged.

"Come on. We're going to be late. I promise you won't intrude." Selena said taking his hand and dragging him to the Mess Hall. Rhett let himself be dragged by Selena as they headed to the mess hall.

**

* * *

** **Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Lola**

"Where's Selena?" Lola asked joining her roommates at their table.

"I don't know…I thought she'd be here before us since we were practicing." Mitchie said biting her lip. She looked around the room. She saw the door of the Mess Hall opening and Selena and a boy walk in. Holding hands. "Oh my gawd! Caitlyn who is that??" Mitchie asked gesturing towards Selena and Rhett.

"I don't know…we'll ask when she sits with us." Caitlyn said staring at Selena and Rhett. Selena spotted the girls and waved. Her and Rhett started to walk over to the trio.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet Rhett." Selena said smiling. Rhett did a small wave. "Rhett this is Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Lola. My roommates that I told you about."

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys." Rhett said smiling. The girls smiled back.

"Hey 'Lena, can I talk to you for a second?" Mitchie asked. "I'll text you the conversation. Stay to entertain him." Mitchie whispered in Caitlyn's ear. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yeah sure. We'll be right back." Selena said. Rhett nodded and sat down. Mitchie and Selena walked over to the food table to talk.

"So…where'd you find the hottie?" Mitchie asked smirking. Selena giggled.

"We ran into each other. I was walking around camp while you guys were rehearsing for Final Jam and I bumped into him. Isn't that awesome? He's really nice." Selena said smiling. Mitchie smiled back.

"Well then he's a keeper. He's hot, nice, and is at Camp Rock. Ooh he's a triple threat!" Mitchie joked. The two girls laughed as they made their way back to the table. Mitchie took out her cell phone and started to text Caitlyn what they said. She bumped into someone as she was talking.

"Oh! Sorry. I wasn't look-" Mitchie started apologizing until she looked up. She saw his cold eyes staring into her big brown ones.

"Yeah whatever. Watch where you're going next time." Shane said pushing past her. Nate gave Mitchie a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Mitchie." He whispered and followed Shane. Jason followed Nate and the boys sat down at their table.

"Jerk." Selena said as she sat down next to Rhett. Rhett looked surprised.

"Who me?" he asked confused.

"Oh no not you. Shane. Shane Gray. He's such an ass." Selena muttered stabbing her food with her fork. Rhett took the fork away from her.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Rhett said laughing.

"Trust us. It _is_ that bad." Lola said. Caitlyn stole a glance an Mitchie and smirked. Mitchie gave a small smile back. Caitlyn had obviously read her text.

"So…how's rehearsing going?" Selena asked her two best friends. Mitchie and Caitlyn shrugged.

"Fine." Mitchie said. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"She says she's fine because she thinks her voice isn't that great. She's amazing at rehearsals." Caitlyn complimented Mitchie smiling. Mitchie blushed.

"Thanks Cait…" Mitchie said softly.

"I wanna hear you sing! Why don't you sing something for us right now? That would be amazing and good practice for Final Jam. You know singing in front of an audience." Rhett said grinning. Mitchie's blush darkened.

"No, no! I'm not doing that in front of everyone here!" Mitchie objected shaking her head.

"Oh come on Mitch, it would be fun. And plus they won't care. They're too busy gossiping about Shane's mystery girl." Caitlyn said.

"I'll sing but not in the cafeteria. Outside the cafeteria would be a lot better." Mitchie said. They shrugged and walked outside.

**

* * *

**

With Connect 3

"Ugh this food tastes terrible! The food last year was so much better." Shane complained.

"And I thought you were the one who helped make the food…" Nate mumbled. Shane shot him a look.

"I do _help_. I don't make it. I just help chop up vegetables and other stuff." Shane said boredly. Nate shrugged. "Okay I'm not eating anymore. I'm going to go take a walk." Shane said getting up.

"Yeah whatever." Nate and Jason said still eating. They weren't as picky as Shane, but they were still kinda picky.

As Shane left the mess hall he heard a voice singing.

_Did you forget?  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget?  
Everything we ever had.  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget?  
About me  
Did you regret?  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget?  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left, to forget  
About us_

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Shane knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Wow you're amazing!" he heard a guy's voice say. Shane didn't care any more and continued on his walk. He walked to his cabin and laid down on his bed thinking. He stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Mitchie, Caitlyn, Selena, Rhett, and Lola**

Mitchie blused at Rhett's compliment.

"Thanks.." She said smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Mitchie your voice is amazing! I can't wait for what you're going to sing at Final Jam!" Selena said excitedly. Mitchie told her to calm down.

"It's not like I'm going to win or anything. Just sing. I'm pretty sure the other participants will win." Mitchie said half smiling.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. You're a great singer" Lola said grinning. Mitchie's half smile turned into a full smile.

**With Shane**

He walked to his cabin and laid down on his bed thinking. He stared up at the ceiling.

_'Mystery girl…who are you. I may sound stupid calling you mystery girl inside my head but I don't know you're name. I sound even stupider talking to myself. I hope I can find you at Final Jam.'_

Shane thought.

**You'll find her.**

'_What the hell? Who said that?'_

**Your conscience. **

_'How do you know I'll find her?'_

**I just do. That's how conscience's work. Well sometimes.**

_'Who is she?'_

**That I cannot say. You have to find out on your own.**

Shane didn't know how long he stared at the ceiling for. He kept thinking about what his conscience told him. The words kept echoing in his head.

_You'll find her…_

**Crappy ending. I know. Well thanks for reading...**

**Next Time: **

**-I dunnoooo...xD**

**Thankies for reading. Heart you guys!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	12. He Found Out

**Hey guys I know it's been a few days since I updated but that's because my friend who's visiting from Texas is here for vacation and this is her last week with us. And plus my crazy little brother keeps taking the laptop from me. I save the chapters onto the laptop so I haven't been able to update because...well he took it. So I'm not going to be updating as fast as usual. Sorry. Plus with school(Ugh) I'm going to be busy studying and doing crappy homework. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

It's only a few more days until Final Jam and everyone is stoked. Shane still didn't know about Mitchie and Mitchie still hated Shane. Caitlyn and Nate were

Still going strong, while Selena and Rhett are just friends, right now. Jason is…well Jason.

"I don't get it…what's so special about the song Mitchie's going to be singing at Final Jam?" Selena asked. They were sitting inside their cabin. Caitlyn sighed.

"Okay for the last time, she's singing it because she wasn't able to last year. Okay?" Caitlyn said. Mitchie had to laugh. Selena kept asking that question all day.

"But Mitchie's been writing a bunch of other cool songs over the year an-" Selena got cut off by Caitlyn.

"Selena please drop it. Why don't you go hang out with Rhett or something?" Caitlyn was irritated.

"Can't. He said he's hanging out with his boyz today. Ugh…" Selena complained. Mitchie laughed again.

"Then why don't you come with me for a walk? I'm bored too" Mitchie offered. Selena grinned and agreed. "We'll be back later Cait" Mitchie said as the two girls left the cabin.

They walked past several classrooms, the Mess Hall, and other places.

"So…" Mitchie tried to start a conversation.

"So what do you wanna do?" Selena asked. Mitchie shrugged.

"Let's go down to the lake. That's my favorite spot here at Camp Rock." The girls were close to the lake when they heard a guitar and singing.

_Just go,_

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you_

_Go it's over_

_You had your chance_

_Just go_

_There's nothing inside that still feels connected_

_To me you're already gone_

Mitchie and Selena were suddenly curious as to who the amazing singer was, until the boy turned around. He saw them and glared.

"What do you want?" he hissed

"Uhm-Uh sorry…" Mitchie said looking down. There was still some of the old Mitchie in her. Okay more than some. A lot. And of course that included being shy sometimes.

"Go away. I don't need anymore crazy fangirls chasing me around." Shane said bitterly. Mitchie sighed.

"Look we're sorry ok?" Mitchie said taking a small step forward.

"I'm not…" Selena muttered. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Shane glared at her.

"Whatever. Don't bother me." Shane stood up and brushed past them.

"What's your problem!?" Mitchie asked before he could leave. Shane turned around.

"Wanna know what my problem is?" Shane asked getting closer.

"Duh. That's why I asked." Mitchie stated. She crossed her arms and also stepped closer.

_'Damn I wish I had popcorn'_ Selena thought watching the two.

"It's you. What happened to you? You changed everything! Your clothes, your attitude, everything that you used to be is gone now!" Shane yelled

"Well that's what happens when you lose both your parents and go into a coma for 2 months!" Mitchie said and ran away. She was crying because of some boy. Some boy who apparently hated her. Even if she tried to apologize. If she thought, or mentioned her parents she would cry. It's still a soft spot for her.

"What are you talking about!?" Shane called confused. He grunted. "Whatever" He turned around to see the eyes of a very pissed brunette.

"What the hell, Shane? You truly are an idiot to mention anything about her parents." Selena said glaring at him. Her arms were still crossed and she was tapping her foot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Shane said looking away. Selena shook her head in disapproval.

"You're not even worth the time to argue with." Selena took off after Mitchie.

Shane stood there still confused. Let's get this straight…apparently Mitchie's parents died and she went into a coma? Yeah right. Probably just some more crap she's telling everyone.

He walked back to his cabin to see his roommates staring at him. Were they…waiting for him? He didn't know.

"Hi?" Shane said/asked the group of men in the cabin. Nate sighed.

"Shane take a seat. There's something that we have to discuss." Nate said uneasily. It's going to be hard to tell his best friend something about the person he hates.

Shane rose an eyebrow and followed his directions and sat on his bed. "And what do we have to discuss?" he asked.

"Shane, we think you should be a little less harsh on Mitchie…" Nate said. Brown Cessario and Jason were also there.

"What? Why? She lied to me and everyone else here." Shane said standing up angrily

"Shane, you don't know what she's been through this past year."

"Right. And you do?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Caitlyn told me what happened to her, what she lost, who she lost…" Nate said looking down.

"Lost what? Why did something bad happen to her?"

"Yeah. Very bad." Nate started to explain. He took a deep breath and started the story. "Okay, well…Mitchie…was in a car accident after summer ended." Shane sat back down and looked back up at Nate confused.

Nate still continued. "Well during that car crash she lost her parents…" Nate whispered. "And she went into a coma for two months…"

Shane's eyes widened. It was true. What Mitchie had said was actually true. She actually was in a car crash. Unless Nate was just backing up Mitchie in this and they were all lying.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Shane asked.

"I'll prove it. Who was the food caterer last year?" Nate asked.

"Mrs. Toress."

"And where is she now? If Mitchie hadn't…lost" he stuttered in saying the word "her mother…then she would be working in the kitchen on a regular basis. Not just because Uncle Brown punished her." Nate answered. Shane sighed. That was true.

"Okay so you're right. What do you want me to do about it?" Shane asked. He felt terrible now. He made Mitchie cry because he reminded her of her parents. Only someone cruel would do that.

"What do you think Shane? We want you to apologize to her." Brown said now entering the conversation. Shane sighed. It would be hard for her to forgive him. The way he treated this summer, the way he treated her last summer, just everything.

"How am I supposed to get her to forgive me though? She literally hates me now." Shane said.

"That is your problem. You have to figure out how to fix this. If you don't…then you'll just have this on your conscience for the rest of your life." Jason said pointing his finger up. Shane glared at him.

"Thanks for the help." Shane grumbled. He took the pillow off his bed and screamed into it. Yeah, that's more of a girl thing but he needed to let out his frustration somehow.

"Calm down dude. You'll get through this bro. It's just 2 more days until Final Jam." Nate said. That reminded Brown.

"Oh and do you guys think you can be judges again this year? That would be excellent." Brown said grinning. The members of Connect 3 shrugged.

"Yeah whatever. Sure Uncle Brown…" Shane said. Bad time to ask. Shane had too much on his mind now. He wanted this all to just be over.

His mom used to tell him to just sleep on it. _Sleeping helps your thinking._ She would say.

"You know what? I'm going to go to bed and do what my mom always told me to do during tough situations. Sleep on it." Shane said lying down on his bed. Brown left them all in their cabin for the night.

This was one of the most stressful things ever for Shane. Ha, of course thinking about all this was going to be fun. Not.

**Like I said, sorry for the late update. Anywayz are you happy or sad that Shane found out? And Final Jam only 2 days away! WOO! Oh and the song that Shane was singing is "Just Go" by Jesse McCartney. This is kinda the only song I could think about so...yeah.**

**Next Time:**

**-I'm probably going to be writing about Final Jam next. **

**Thanks for reading. Oh and by the way if you read my The Real World L.A.: Celebrity edition story then sorry but it got deleted. took it off the site because I used real people...and I probably forgot the disclaimer again. Did I put the disclaimer for this story??**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters besides Jacob and Rhett. Selena Gomez is her own self.**

**Okayz I heart y'all! **

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	13. Final Jam

It was the last day of camp. Finally. The last day also meant Final Jam.

Shane was sitting in his classroom waiting for the teacher and students to arrive. He came earlier because he still needed time to think. _'Note to self: Sleeping on things doesn't always work out.'_ Shane thought. He sighed.

The classroom doors quietly opened and someone stepped in. Shane didn't hear it open so he didn't turn around. The person scoffed and turned around. But of course…they also tripped.

Shane Gray turned his head to see the girl that fell. His eyes lit up.

"Need some help?" Shane asked as he walked towards the girl. She glared at him and stood up on her own.

"No thanks. I'm fine." She said. She opened the doors of the classroom again and tried to leave but Shane held onto her arm.

"Look I'm sorry. For everything." Shane said. She tried to pull her arm back but he wouldn't let go. "Please, Mitchie? I'm sorry. Seriously…"

"Now you want to apologize after I've tried apologizing tons of times? Yeah right. Of course I'm just going to forgive you for making me feel like crap that easily. Keep dreaming popstar." Mitchie stated and jerked her arm back once more. His grip had loosened so she was able to leave. Mitchie Torres left the classroom angrily.

"How could I have thought she would even forgive me?..." Shane grumbled. "Maybe I should focus on finding my mystery girl and then I'll talk to Mitchie…Yeah, I'll do that." Shane said to himself.

After a few more minutes passed the class started to come. After classes were over it was lunch. They only had half of their classes today since it was Final Jam tonight. They needed time to prepare their finishing touches.

"Ah, Shane there you are!" Shane's Uncle said approaching his nephew by the lake. "What are you wearing boy? You can't wear that to Final Jam. I will not let my judge, my nephew nonetheless wear that to a very important event!"

Shane was wearing a band T-shirt with very baggy, very ripped jeans. Shane sighed. "Yeah, yeah Uncle Brown. I'll change. Not a big deal. When should I be at Final Jam?" Shane asked.

"Before six. I heard the acts are going to be amazing this year. The students are outstanding here. You better pick right tonight." Brown said and left his nephew in his cabin.

"I still don't see what's wrong with my clothes. Whatever…it's already four so I might as well go do something to get ready." Shane grumbled.

**With Caitlyn and Mitchie**

"I'm so excited! You're going to be amazing Mitch!" Caitlyn said to Mitchie. They were sitting in their cabin still preparing for Final Jam. Mitchie nodded giving Caitlyn a fake smile.

_'Ugh…I can't sing in front of all those people. It's terrifying. I can barely sing in front of my parents. I can't do this. I have to tell Caitlyn. I have to tell somebody!'_ Mitchie thought. She sighed.

"Cait I don't think I can do this…I can't sing in front of those people!" Mitchie said worried. She bit her lip. Caitlyn stared at Mitchie for a minute and laughed.

"Mitchie, it's just a first performance fright. Kind of like stage fright. But you Mitchie will be perfect! You belong on center stage. That's just your thing." Caitlyn said trying to encourage Mitchie. It didn't help much.

"Caitlyn I'm serious I can't do this! It's so nerve racking! Final Jam is in one hour. We didn't have enough time to prepare. We didn't practice enough. I'm not good en-" Mitchie got cut off by Caitlyn.

"Calm down. You'll be find Mitch. I know it. We've been preparing non-stop for this day. You'll be amazing." Caitlyn assured her friend. Mitchie still wasn't convinced.

"Okay fine…I'm going to go head over to the lake until Final Jam. I'll meet you there okay?" Mitchie said nervously. Caitlyn nodded not really paying attention. Mitchie left the cabin and walked over to the lake to think. She didn't know if she could do this. She may seem somewhat confident on the outside but on the inside she was a nervous-reck. Mitchie sat down and started to think to herself.

_'What's wrong with you Mitchie? You should be able to do anything! Be confident!'_ Mitchie tried to tell herself.

**At Final Jam**

"Where is she? She's going to miss her performance!" Caitlyn practically screamed to her friends. Mitchie hadn't showed up at Final Jam yet and Caitlyn was worried. She said she'd meet her here right? Right. But where could she be now?

"Chill Cait. Maybe she's just running a little late…" Ella said.**(Haven't seen a lot of her now have we?) **Selena looked a little uneasy.

"I don't think so…This isn't like Mitchie to be late to something this big? Did she say anything before she left?" Selena asked biting her nails. Bad habit. Caitlyn thought for a minute.

"Well she _was_ worried about tonight. You know the usual stage fright, first performance type of thing." Caitlyn said. The other girls sighed.

"Well…maybe she freaked. Hopefully she'll get here in time. It's hard to tell with Mitchie. All we have to do is pray and hope that this'll go well." Selena said looking back at the stage. Barron and Sander were just finishing up their performance and Tess was up next. The line-up for Final Jam was pretty much like the line-up last year only Mitchie was included at the end instead of Peggy. Ella was also supposed to be performing that night. Not with Tess this time though.

"Give it up for the team of Barron and Sander! Weren't they just amazing?" Brown said into a microphone. "Now get ready for our next performer, Tess Tyler!"

Tess walked onto the stage smiling with her dancers following behind her. The music started and she started to sing.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Tess and her dancers moved across the stage perfectly.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever, oh oh_

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  


_Cause tonight I just don't even care_

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever, oh oh

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live Forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last Forever  


_Forever  
Oh oh!_

"What a beautiful voice! Great job Tess!" Brown congratulated. Tess bowed and walked off the stage. "Next up we have Mitchie Torres!" Brown announced. He looked around but there was still no sign of Mitchie. "Mitchie?"

"She's not coming…" Caitlyn said shaking her head.

"It's okay…I just hope that she's okay…" Selena said slightly scared.

"She'll be fine. Trust me." Ella said reassuring the other two girls.

Selena and Caitlyn sighed. Selena was the one to go up on stage and tell Brown she wasn't coming.

"Oh well there's been a little mix up…Mitchie isn't performing this evening. Next up…Ella Paige!" Brown announced. There was some disappointment in his voice. Ella hugged Caitlyn and Selena and walked onto the stage.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  


_To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can say

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you

Ella smiled at the crowd. Before she left the stage she turned to look at Jason. Jason smiled at her and Ella could feel herself blush.

"Spectacular! Well this is the end of Final Jam." Brown said.

Meanwhile backstage while Brown was talking a certain brunette decided to show up.

"Mitchie!? Where were you?? Are you okay? Why didn't you show up?" Selena and Caitlyn asked their best friend. Mitchie sighed and gave them a small smile.

"I know I missed my performance and everything but I'm ready now." Mitchie stated smiling. Caitlyn grinned but then her smile suddenly fell.

"I don't know if Brown will still let you go on…" Caitlyn said uneasily.

"It's worth a shot. Right?" Mitchie said and Selena and Caitlyn nodded.

"Now let's let our famous judges go off in private for a moment to pick the winner." Brown said. The members of Connect 3 stood up and walked over to the very front of the stage. They talked to each other quietly. "As we wait for our judges to well judge let's-" Brown got cut off by a blast of music. "Excuse me for a minute…" Brown stepped off the stage and was met by Caitlyn and Mitchie. "What's going on?" he asked the two girls.

"Look, I know I missed my chance to perform but I'm ready now. Please let me perform…I don't even have to be in the competition or anything. You don't have to count me in at Final Jam or anything. I just-" Mitchie said and Brown but her off.

"Save your voice for performing poppette. Go out there and do your best!" Brown said grinning at Mitchie. Mitchie laughed and turned to Caitlyn.

"Good luck Mitch." Caitlyn said handing Mitchie the microphone and going to the other end of the stage to start the music. Mitchie walked up on stage as the music began. She looked out at the audience and then turned around frightened.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me

Shane turned around recognizing the voice. It was the voice he had been searching for all summer.

_  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

"That's the song!" Shane exclaimed.

"So that must be the girl?" Nate asked trying to make sure of this. Jason looked at Nate and rolled his eyes.

"You think?" Jason said. Shane took the mic from his uncle. They started to listen to the rest of the song.

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Mitchie was dancing and having a great time performing. Through the song she found her courage. She took a breath and was about to start singing again until another voice beat her to it. Mitchie looked up to see none other than Shane Gray singing the song.

_  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Mitchie and Shane started to approach each other as they sang.

_This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
This is me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

Shane felt the need to touch his now found mystery girl. He grabbed Mitchie's hand as they sang the last parts of the song. 

Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Mitchie and Shane smiled at each other. They tightened the grip on each other's hands. Mitchie turned away from Shane for a moment and caught the eyes of Jacob, and her foster parents. She smiled at them and they smiled back.

The two teens got off the stage. Shane had to come back on stage though with the rest of Connect 3, Brown, and Dee to announce the winner of Final Jam.

"Okay everyone…this has been a very tough decision but the winner of Final Jam is…" Brown started.

"Ella Paige!" Connect 3 shouted together. Ella was in shock. She couldn't believe that she had won Final Jam.

"Great Job Ella. You did amazing." Jason said smiling at her. He couldn't help himself. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ella blushed scarlet. Shane and Nate did wolf whistles at the two.

"Nice one Jase." Nate said grinning. Jason and Ella rolled their eyes and laughed.

After Final Jam ended everyone became sad. They only had one more day of camp left until they had to say goodbye to everyone. Before the night ended Caitlyn, Mitchie, Selena, Ella, Jason, Nate, Shane, Jacob, Rhett, and Mitchie's parents hung out back stage.

"You did great sweetie. Your father and I are so proud of you!" Mitchie's mom said hugging Mitchie.

"Mom, air. Can't…breathe." Mitchie said. Her mom laughed and let her go.

"Thanks mom."

"We'll see you tomorrow to pick you up okay?" Mitchie's mom said. Mitchie nodded and her parents left. Next it was Jacob's turn.

"Nicely done Mitch. You and rockstar over there-" Jacob said.

"HEY!" Shane yelled over hearing their conversation. Jacob ignored him.

"-Did pretty good out there. Well either way you rocked." Jacob said grinning.

"Thanks Jake. You're a great friend." Mitchie said smiling. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Anything more than a friend?" Jacob joked smirking. Mitchie laughed and lightly hit his arm.

"Shut up Jake. Not now…and not ever!" Mitchie said grinning. Jacob shrugged.

"Eh, it was worth a shot. Well I gotta go. I'll catch you around later!" Jacob said hugging Mitchie one more time before leaving.

Selena and Rhett approached Mitchie next. Selena hugged Mitchie.

"I knew you were gonna show up! You did spectacular Mitch." Selena complimented her friend. Mitchie smiled and thanked her.

"Great job Mitch. You're singing is pretty cool." Rhett said smiling at her. He gave her a hug and then he and Selena left. Caitlyn and Nate had left on their own, leaving Jason, Ella, Shane, and Mitchie left.

"So I guess I've found my mystery girl…" Shane said walking up to Mitchie. Jason and Ella took this as their cue to leave.

"Hm…it seems that you have." Mitchie agreed smiling up at him. He smiled back at her.

"Well then how would you like to join me on a canoe ride later on?" Shane asked. Mitchie giggled.

"I'd love to." Mitchie said. Shane put his arm around her and Mitchie put her arm around his waist. The two left the concert hall and headed over to the lake. What surprises lay ahead for the two teens?...

**Okay...I thought that since I haven't updated in a week or something that I'd also give you guys this chapter. Message me on how you liked or disliked Final Jam...**

**Next Time:**

**-Canoe ride!!**

**Sorry again for the slow update!!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	14. A Canoe Ride To Remember

**Sorry for the late update!! I've been distracted a lot...So um..READ ON!!**

Before Mitchie and Shane went to their canoe ride they went back to their cabins. They can't go on a canoe ride when there's press at camp rock, everyone's awake, and it's prohibited to be in the lake during night hours. The two decided to go a bit later when people were sleeping so they didn't 'cause a commotion.

"So…Mitch did things go well with you and Shane? Or are you two still fighting?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie as she put clothes into her suit case. They were packing since tomorrow was the last day of camp.

"We're good now. He doesn't hate me anymore. I'm pretty sure he forgave me." Mitchie said smiling. Selena and Lola also joined the conversation.

"So are you guys on just friends terms? Or anything else?" Selena asked eager to know the answer to her question. Mitchie blushed.

"Shut up. Nothing happened. We're just friends. Okay?" Mitchie said still blushing. She looked down and started to fumble with her bracelet.

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Shouldn't you be packing? We're leaving camp tomorrow…" Lola said disappointed. No one wanted to leave camp. Not after everything that had happened. Camp Rock was…special. In the words of Bridget from _The Sister Hood of The Traveling Pants_ "These aren't just pants. They make things happen."

But in their case instead of pants it was camp. The camp that everyone who wanted to become someone went to. The camp that made miracles happen. Just like how Connect 3 became Connect 3, how Mitchie finally spoke her mind and sang in front of people, how Caitlyn and Nate got together, how friendships were reborn, how everything finally falls into place. Yeah it may sound cheesy but it's true!

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pack soon. Hey what time is it?" Mitchie asked absent-mindedly. Selena checked her cell phone.

"Um, 11:30. Why?" Selena answered Mitchie. Mitchie's face brightened up.

"Well I'm off. I'll see you guys later!" Mitchie said standing up and heading to the door of their cabin. The girls looked at Mitchie confused.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked giving Mitchie a strange look. Mitchie blushed.

"Uh, no where." Mitchie said. The other girls suddenly got suspicious.

"Seriously Mitch, where?" Selena asked. Mitchie sighed.

"I'mgoingtothelaketomeetShaneforacanoerideokay? Gosh…" Mitchie said all in one breath. Selena and Caitlyn giggled.

"Aw, a canoe ride. How cute." Caitlyn said. Selena took out her phone and quietly texted Caitlyn while Mitchie wasn't looking.

**Selena:** We're so following them…I wanna spy haha.

**Caitlyn:** Course we're going to spy. Are u sneaky though?

**Selena: **Don't worry. Me and Mitch always snuck out back at home. It'll be easy. Are u sneaky?

**Caitlyn:** U probably haven't heard of my evil plots here around camp rock.

**Selena:** No I haven't but they're probably going to be good seeing as though you're Caitlyn. :P

**Caitlyn: **Haha very funny. xD

"Why are you too looking at each other with that creepy stare?" Mitchie asked nervously. She looked back and forth between Caitlyn and Selena. Both of their heads immediately shot up.

"No reason. Go have fun on your date with Shane. We'll just finish up packing." Selena said smiling. Mitchie looked suspicious but sighed and left. As soon as she left Caitlyn turned to Mitchie.

"I'm going to call Nate in case he wants to be in on the plan." Caitlyn said taking out her phone once again.

"Just text him. Shane might over hear the conversation if he's still there. Should I text Rhett? Or let him sleep? Him and Mitchie did become good friends over the past few days and he might want to know about this. He does like gossip…" Selena said.

"Just invite him. It's better then not being invited to spy and then complaining later." Caitlyn said while texting Nate. Selena nodded and started to text Rhett.

**Caitlyn: **Hey Natey u still sleepin? Well get up cuz me and Selena and possibly Rhett are going to go spy on Shane and Mitchie at the lake. Want in?? Answer quick plz.

"Oh wait what about Jacob? They do seem pretty close…Yeah I'll invite him." Selena said still texting.

**Selena:** Hey Rhett wanna spy on Mitchie and Shane tonight? Me and Caitlyn have reason to believe they're going to be going out soon so we wanna spy…want in?? respon asap plz!!

After she texted Rhett she texted Jacob.

**Selena: **Hey Jake meet us by the lake. U know that u wanna spy on Mitchie so meet us there like now. K bye!

Selena hit send and put her phone down. As soon as she put it down she got a text.

**Rhett: **Yeah I'll be there. When and where?

**Selena: **Now and by the docks. Make sure you're hidden though!

**Rhett:** Yeah whatever. See ya there.

Caitlyn got a text from Nate while she was putting on her shoes.

**Nate: **hey I'm up. Shane told me about meeting Mitchie down by the dock. I'll meet u guys there. Luv u. 

**Caitlyn: **love u too!

"Okay let's go quick. I don't wanna miss a thing!" Caitlyn said walking out of the door quietly. Selena followed behind closely.

Selena got another text.

**Jacob:** k I'll see u guys there.

"Jacob's coming. Come on! I can see Mitchie and Shane's outline from here. Where are they guys?" Selena asked looking around quietly.

"Boo!" Rhett said tapping Selena lightly on the ankle. Nate did the same only to Caitlyn. They were both about to scream when they remembered their cover and looked down. They glared at the boys.

"Hey are those two holding hands?..." Selena asked crouching down by the boys. Everyone looked up.

**Mitchie and Shane**

"So…" Mitchie started.

"So…" Shane mimicked. The two laughed. "You were great in Final Jam by the way. I still can't believe you're the girl." Shane said taking Mitchie's hand. Mitchie blushed and looked down.

"Yeah well…I still say my voice isn't that great…" Mitchie said. Shane lifted her chin up with one finger.

"Now that's a lie." Shane said smiling down at her. Mitchie sighed.

"Speaking of lies…I'm really really really sorry for what happened last summer. Even if I can't remember all of it I'm still sorry."

"It's fine. Really."

"No it's not. Caitlyn explained what happened last summer to me and I feel terrible about it all. I can't believe that I lied to the entire camp and you-" Mitchie got cut off by Shane.

"Well technically after I thought about it really hard you didn't exactly lie to me. You never told me that your mom was the president of hot tunes TV China. I just heard it around camp. So…I guess I was just stupid." Shane stated. Mitchie giggled.

"How about we get in this canoe and talk about everything else that happened?" Mitchie suggested. Shane grinned and helped her get in the canoe. He pushed the canoe into the lake and got it. As they reached the middle of the lake they started to row in circles.

"I don't think we're doing this right" Mitchie said laughing. Shane laughed along with her.

"What you don't like going in circles?" Shane said smiling at her. Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked up. She saw the moon shining down on them.

"The moon looks beautiful…" She said still staring up and the sky. Shane looked up at the moon with her and then looked back at Mitchie.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you.." Shane said quietly. Mitchie didn't hear him correctly.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Mitchie asked him.

"Nothing, nothing. So…tell me about what happened after camp." Shane said trying to avoid telling her what he said. Mitchie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She put down the oar and started to explain.

"Well…A lot I guess. But how much do you already know? I don't really wanna repeat some…incidents." Mitchie asked slowly. Shane looked Mitchie in the eyes and sighed.

"Nate told me about how you lost your memory and stuff. He also told me…how you lost your memory. I'm really sorry Mitchie. For your loss and for 

treating you like crap here at camp and you not knowing why. I'm really, really, really sorry." Shane said softly. Mitchie looked up at him. She blushed seeing that he was looking at her directly.

"Okay. So since you already know about that…well I met Selena when I moved. Her and Jacob. They were my best friends. Oh and Caitlyn of course because she visited a few times and we kept in touch. Um well my new family consists of me, my mom, my dad, my little sister, and my older brother."

"What are your siblings' names?"

"My little sister's name is Hailey, she's 13. My brother's name is Cameron and he's 18 like you." Mitchie answered him. Shane thought for a second.

"Hm…Are they anything like you?"

"Um well they both like music. They play the guitar, drums, and piano. Both of them are amazing to have as siblings. How about you? What's your family like?" Mitchie asked Shane. He shrugged.

"They're…like a family. Plus 3 rockstars in the family." Shane said bored. Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's a normal family with 3 rockstars and one of them just so happens to be a drama queen" Mitchie teased. Shane gasped dramatically.

"And who is this drama queen? Nate?" Shane asked smirking. From a distance Nate glared at his brother. He mumbled jerk under his breath.

"Ah no but Nate comes pretty close. Actually the person I had in mind for drama queen is sitting right in front of me." Mitchie said smiling. The two teens hadn't noticed that their faces were becoming closer.

"Well at least drama queens get everything they want…" Shane said. His warm breath sent shivers down Mitchie's spine. They were only an inch apart now.

"This is so a kiss the girl moment…" Caitlyn said quietly to her friends. They had to hold in their laughs but nodded in agreement. "If we weren't hiding I would totally be singing that to ruin the moment." Once again they all nodded their heads.

"Oh and what is it that you want?" Mitchie asked softly. Shane leaned in a bit more so their lips were not even a centimeter apart.

"You." Shane closed the gap between the two. Mitchie's eyes widened for a sec but then she closed them leaning into the kiss. The kiss that had been waiting a year to happen. The kiss that made the teens melt.

They don't know how long they stayed kissing until they pulled apart for air. Mitchie and Shane smiled at each other. They both opened their mouth to speak but closed it so the other could speak first. They laughed at each other.

"Wow.." Mitchie stated blushing. She looked down.

"Yeah…wow…" Shane smiled at her. Mitchie looked up to see Shane smiling at her. She immediately looked down again blushing.

"So uh what does this make us?" Mitchie asked looking up again. Shane shrugged.

"A couple?...Or…" Shane trailed. Mitchie rose an eyebrow

"Or what?" She asked.

"Friends with benefits." Shane joked laughing. Mitchie gaped at him. She laughed.

"Jerk." She said. Shane grinned at her.

"Ah, but now I'm you're jerk." Shane said. Mitchie nodded and leaned in again to give him a peck on the lips.

"Aw! He's her jerk!" Caitlyn and Selena cooed. Jacob, Nate, and Rhett rolled their eyes.

"Girls.." They grumbled.

"Let's head back before Brown finds us still up and in a canoe." Mitchie said resting her forehead against Shane's. Shane sighed.

"Fine…but first…" Shane leaned in once more for another kiss. Mitchie smiled into it and also leaned in. Shane licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Mitchie granted it and opened her mouth.

They were interrupted by a few gasps in the forest. They pulled away and looked in the direction the noise came from.

"Who's there?" Shane called to the forest. Jacob, Caitlyn, Nate, Selena, and Rhett tensed. Two words were going through their minds: _'Oh crap.'_

They tried their best to hide from Shane and Mitchie. A few twigs snapped in the process.

"We can hear you." Shane said rolling his eyes. Mitchie giggled.

"I have a feeling I know who it is." Mitchie told Shane. Shane turned to her.

"Who?" He asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know maybe our _NOSEY _friends." Mitchie said saying it loud enough for them to hear. Shane snickered.

"Yeah maybe. Let's head back to shore now and then head over to our cabins to make sure that they're there sleeping." Shane said. Lame excuse but hey it's Shane Gray. He's not _that_ smooth. Mitchie giggled as they rowed back to shore.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Cra-" Caitlyn was cut off by her friends.

"Shush Caitlyn." Jacob said. Caitlyn closed her mouth.

"What should we do?" Selena whispered. "We can't get up to go back to our cabins…They'll hear and see us."

"Well we can't blow our cover." Nate said. They were in a circle whispering to each other behind a few bushes. They were discussing what they should do so Mitchie and Shane can't find them.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Caitlyn hissed. Everyone shrugged.

Mitchie and Shane got out of the canoe quietly and wanted to find out if the noise they heard was really their friends.

Mitchie motioned for Shane to keep quiet by putting a finger to her lips. He nodded and followed his new _girlfriend_. He still couldn't believe that they were finally together.

The couple walked over to a bunch of bushes and heard quiet whispers and shushes from behind them. Obviously it was their friends. Shane held up his fingers saying that on the count of three they'll yell boo. It was amazing how with just motions she could understand him. Mitchie nodded. As Shane got to one finger him and Mitchie took a deep breath.

"BOO!" The two yelled at the same time making their friends jump. Giving them a few minutes to recover they stood there laughing. They glared at Mitchie and Shane.

"Why'd you scare us to death?" Caitlyn asked glaring. Mitchie shrugged.

"Let's call it payback for spying." Mitchie said smiling sweetly at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Spying is good for your teenage life." Selena teased. Mitchie giggled.

"True. But what are the guys' excuses? The only guy who would've probably known about this was Nate…" Shane said looking over at his guy friends. They shrugged.

"I was dragged by Caitlyn." Nate said.

"I was dragged by Selena." Rhett said.

"I was _invited_. Ohhh what now?" Jacob said grinning. Everyone laughed at him. Without their knowledge Brown came up behind them.

"What are you kids doing out here so late? You should be in your cabins!" Brown said. Everyone jumped. They weren't expecting him.

"Uh.."

"Um…"

"BYE!" They said and ran away from Brown. Brown sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Kids…" he said going back to his cabin.

The group of teens ended up outside the girls' cabin.

"Goodnight Natey." Caitlyn said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Goodnight Caity." Nate said hugging her.

"Goodnight popstar." Mitchie said smiling. He gaped but hugged her.

"It's _rockstar._ And goodnight to you too." Shane said. Mitchie laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. Selena, Rhett, and Jacob rolled their eyes and sighed.

"P.D.A. Alert." Selena said.

"Oh come on. You guys will find your love interest soon enough." Mitchie said.

"And I think Selena's and Rhett's are right in front of their faces." Caitlyn added quietly. Mitchie giggled and high-fived her friend.

"What was that?" Selena asked not hearing all of it. "I heard mine and Rhett's name."

"Oh nothing, nothing." Mitchie and Caitlyn said together with that knowing smile. Selena rose and eyebrow and gave them the look that said You-are-so-telling-me-later.

Rhett glared at Caitlyn and Mitchie because he did hear them. They put up their innocent faces.

He mouthed shut up to them because they knew he liked her. Mitchie mouthed back tell her.

Shane looked from Mitchie to Rhett to Caitlyn to Selena. His head hurt from all the confusion…plus it was late at night.

"Come on let's just get to bed. Tomorrow is our last day of camp anyways so we'll need all the energy we can get for tomorrow. Night Mitch." Shane kissed her cheek and walked back to his cabin. Nate did the same for Caitlyn.

"Yeah um night girls and Rhett." Jacob said walking away.

Now Caitlyn and Mitchie were just watching to see what Rhett was gonna do. He sighed.

"Night Cait. Night Mitchie. Night Sel." Rhett said. But what surprised Selena the most was that he kissed her cheek when he said goodbye to her. Caitlyn and Mitchie gasped and let out a small scream.

Nate and Shane came running back wondering what happened.

"What happened? Is everything ok? Did you get hurt?" Shane and Nate kept asking. Mitchie and Caitlyn burst out laughing as Selena blushed awkwardly.

"Night Rhett. Night guys…" Selena walked up the steps to her cabin with Caitlyn and Mitchie laughing behind her. The three girl fell on their beds and crashed for the night while the guys did the same.

They all knew it. Tomorrow was going to be a very hard day for them. Saying goodbye was never easy. Especially when you had to say goodbye to the people you cared most about. It'll be very emotional and sad for them but somehow they'll get through it.

**K so not the best way to write the canoe scene...Sorry. Well just for a heads up...THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT IN THIS STORY!! Ah, but there shall be a sequel so don't worry . Message me on what you want to happen in the last chapter or what you want to happen in the sequel. K? K.**

**Next Time:**

**-Saying Goodbye. **

**Remember message me on what you want to happen!! I heart you guys!!**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	15. The End

**IMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANT **

**I'm not gonna stop until you read my note. **

**IMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANT **

**Okay so what I wanted to say was that I changed the song that Mitchie, Selena, and Caitlyn sing in chapter 7 and replaced it with 'Damaged' by Danity Kane because I thought that 'Our Time Is Here' fit better for another time. Just wanted to let you guys know so you don't review and start going all:**

"**WHAT WHY DID YOU USE OUR TIME IS HERE TWICE?? HUH? HMMMM?" So if you want you can re-read chapter 7 or just know that the songs were switched. 'Kay? **

**Oh and by the way this IS the last chapter!! Boos from the audience Ah but don't worry. I'm making my sequel. So…ENJOY YOUR LAST CHAPTER!! And message me on what you want to happen in the sequel.**

Have you even noticed how good things end so quick? Well to the kids and teens at Camp Rock, the summer has come to an end. That means saying hurtful and sad goodbyes to their best friends. No one wanted to leave. Camp Rock was like home to them. Something they don't wanna forget or leave. Somewhere they feel safe.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Selena, and Lola were packing their clothes slowly, trying to waste time. Selena and Mitchie would still be seeing each other a lot since they were neighbors and all but Caitlyn and Lola didn't exactly live that close.

"I don't wanna leave you guys!" Mitchie complained. "-with the exception of Selena. I see her almost everyday."

"Nice to know I'm loved." Selena mumbled folding a t-shirt.

"We don't wanna leave you either, Mitch, but with school and the parents and all-" Lola said but was cut off by Caitlyn.

"Actually I go to boarding school so my family is a whatever." Caitlyn said.

"Well maybe you could transfer to our school! You could stay with me and my family! I could have another sister!" Mitchie said smiling. "You could stay in my room."

"That'd be cool and all but I don't know if it'd be okay with your family. Mine would probably be okay with it since I go to boarding school and I still wouldn't be home."

"We'll ask my parents when they pick me up. Don't worry. They love you remember? Every time you would visit they treated you like family. Hailey loved you too! You'll probably meet Cam this time too!" Mitchie said. This could work out for them…but they'd have to ask the adults.

"Okay we'll ask the parentals. I just hope it works out…" Caitlyn said sighing.

"Don't worry Cait. I'm pretty sure it'll work out since Mitchie's parents are the nicest in the world. I'm serious they're like…super nice and caring. It's scary sometimes. She also has the coolest siblings in the world. Did I mention her brother is hot?" Selena said laughing. Mitchie made a disgusted face.

"Ew Sel stop saying he's hot. That's _gross!_" Mitchie said. Caitlyn rose an eyebrow.

"Is he really hot?" Caitlyn asked Selena.

"Yeah. I love his hair. It's so cute!" Selena said making Mitchie wanna gag. Caitlyn laughed.

"Well I wanna meet this cutie. Every time I visited Mitchie her brother was at university. Caitlyn said grinning.

After Caitlyn said that Shane, Nate, and Rhett walked in.

"Who's this cutie?" Nate asked. Caitlyn and Selena burst out laughing while Mitchie made a disgusted face.

"Ah Nate you naïve boy. They mentioned cute hair so of course they were talking about me." Shane said patting Nate on the shoulder. Nate stared at his brother like he was crazy.

"Yeah you're the only one with good hair. Of course." Nate said rolling his eyes. The girls were watching the two fight in amusement. Mitchie rolled her eyes also but for a different reason. Shane thought they were talking about him when they were actually talking about her "hot" brother. She shivered disgusted.

"Nate, just give up. We both know they were talking about me-" Shane said. Rhett decided to speak up.

"…And I don't have good hair." Rhett said trying to join the conversation. The two Grays glared at Rhett and then looked back at each other.

"It's okay sweetie you have very nice hair too." Selena said kissing Rhett's cheek. He smiled at her and mouthed thanks. Their relationship with each other changed. They finally became a couple over one night thanks to the little push that Caitlyn and Mitchie gave. They awed at Rhett and Selena.

"Okay I don't see how everything just has to be about-" Nate said but the girls were finally getting irritated.

"Guys we weren't talking about either of you." Mitchie said.

"Yeah we were talking about Mitchie's hot older brother." Selena said smiling. Rhett pouted at her. "It's okay he can't replace you." Rhett smiled once again at her.

"Mitchie has a hot older brother?" Nate questioned. Caitlyn giggled.

"Apparently. But every time I visited Mitchie he was away at university. I _might_ be able to move in with Mitchie though and then I'll probably see him" Caitlyn said grinning. Mitchie took a pillow off her bed and screamed into it.

"My brother is not hot! Ewwww!!" She kept screaming into the pillow until Shane took it from her.

"At least I know I won't have competition then." Shane said giving Mitchie a peck on the lips. Okay Rhett and Selena and Mitchie and Shane just became couples as of last night but they show more P.D.A.**(Public display of affection)** then Caitlyn and Nate. Odd..

"Yeah whatever. What are you guys doing here anyways?" Mitchie asked. She kept putting clothes in her bag as they were talking.

"Well we wanted to spend our last day together with our girls." Nate answered Mitchie.

"But we have to say goodbye to all of our friends." Caitlyn said zipping up her suitcase. The guys shrugged.

"Then we'll go with you." Rhett said like it was nothing. As the girls finished packing they left their cabin with the guys.

"Okay…so who should we say bye to first?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn and Selena thought for a second.

"Why don't we just say bye to the people we see first?" Selena suggested and the girls nodded with the boys trailing behind them. The first people that they saw were Ella and Peggy. The girls ran up to them to give them hugs.

"We're going to miss you guys!!" they said to each other. They exchanged screen names, phone numbers, addresses, ect.

"Keep in touch okay?" they said together again. Each girl nodded their heads wanting to cry. They would save their tears for later though. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Selena started to walk away waving goodbye. The next person they saw was Tess about to close the door to her limo.

"Tess!" Mitchie called out. Tess stopped for a second and looked for the person who called her. She saw Mitchie rushing over to her. A smile played upon her face.

"Hey Mitchie. Um what are you doing here?" Tess asked. She was happy that Mitchie would want to say goodbye to her but was also a bit confused since they just started to become friends.

"I wanted to say goodbye and to keep in touch." Mitchie said smiling. The girls hugged and exchanged their information again.

"Okay…bye Tess!" Mitchie said walking away. She saw Tess' limo drive away from camp. Shane stood with Mitchie.

"Where'd everyone else go?" Mitchie asked her boyfriend. He shrugged.

"They went to go say goodbye to some other people." Shane said. They were walking and ended up by the entrance by the dock. There were many different entrances here at Camp Rock but this is the one that most people came in and out of.

"Oh okay." Mitchie said shrugging. She grabbed Shane's hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Hey Mitch, what are we going to do now that summer is over?" Shane asked seriously. Mitchie sighed but looked up to him.

"I don't know…with your tours and my school…we'll just have to see how it all plays out." Mitchie said. Shane looked Mitchie in the eye.

"Well I wanna give you something for you to remember me by." Shane said. He took the purity ring off of his ring finger and slid it onto her left fourth finger.

"Shane-" Mitchie started.

"It's a promise ring. I want you to know that I'll always love you and even if we are far apart then you'll still remember me."

"Did you just say you love me?..." Mitchie asked shocked. She'd never been told that before unless it was one of her relatives.

"Yes I did. I love you so much Mitchie Damon." Shane stated giving Mitchie a kiss. Mitchie blushed but kissed him back. They pulled apart for air.

"I love you too Shane Gray." Mitchie said hugging him. They stayed that way until Mitchie pulled back noticing two people walking towards them. "Hey there's my parents!" Mitchie said pointing over to a couple who was walking to them. They smiled at Mitchie.

"Hi Sweetie! We missed you!" Mitchie's mom, Danielle, said. Mitchie hugged her mom.

"I missed you too mom. Of course you too Daddy." Mitchie said also giving her father a hug. But her father's mind was more on Shane.

"Who is this boy? Isn't he the one who you sang at Final Jam with?" Mitchie's father, Joel, said. Shane looked scared of her father. Well…who wouldn't be. Her father was tall, young looking, and had a stare that could kill. Mitchie laughed inside her head.

"Daddy, this is Shane. Yes he's the boy I sang with at Final Jam…And my boyfriend…" Mitchie said. She added the last part quietly. Her mother heard it and gave her daughter another hug.

"Aw…you two are just too cute! Don't you think honey?" Danielle asked her husband. He grunted but agreed with his wife. He didn't want to cause a commotion.

"So Shane aren't you the bad boy of the press? The one in that band…what was the name? Triangle Three?" Joel said. Mitchie stifled a laugh.

"Um no actually it's Connect Three. I _was_ the bad boy of the press…Until your daughter changed me." Shane said putting an arm around Mitchie. Oh did he not know about first impressions? He's going to get killed by Daddy after just one meeting.

"Oh calm down Joel. They're cute together." Danielle said rolling her eyes.

"Um Mitchie I'll catch up with you in a bit. I'm going to go look for everyone." Shane said saying by to her parents and then walking away.

"Well he seems like a nice boy." Her mother said smiling. Mitchie blushed.

"Yeah…he is. Daddy don't worry. You'll love him when you get to know him. Trust me." Mitchie said trying to reassure her father.

They talked for a little bit longer until Mitchie remembered about Caitlyn.

"Oh yeah! Um I was wondering if Caitlyn could move in…She could share my bedroom and everything. We just don't want to be so far apart from each other. And plus she goes to boarding school so she isn't able to see us a lot and-" Mitchie said but her mom stopped her.

"Sweetie, that'd be great if Caity could stay with us but we'd have to ask her parents first. It's not our decision. We don't mind her staying with us. Really it's fine." Mitchie's mom said smiling. Mitchie jumped excitedly.

"Really? Yay!! I can't wait!"

"Remember you have to ask her parents first though." Mitchie nodded.

"Okay. Thank you Mommy!" Mitchie said hugging her mom again.

After a few more minutes of talking they heard a set of drums being played. Then they heard another beat…is that Caitlyn on her laptop. Many more instruments started joining in.

Mitchie looked around and found Barron, Sander, Jason, Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, Selena, and Rhett down by the dock playing their instruments.

"Mitch! Come on!" Selena called to her best friend. Mitchie looked to her parents.

"Go. Join your friends." Mitchie's mother said smiling.

"Thanks." Mitchie said running down to her friends. She started to sing.

_We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
After the end of the day,  
it keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid  
we'll do it together  
_

Selena and Caitlyn started to sing along with her. Mitchie's parents started to watch from a distance.

_  
Come on, Come on, You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time to move  
Come on, Come on, Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mine  
_

Mitchie started to walk so she was by Shane who was playing the guitar. She grinned at him and kept on singing.

_  
Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, Come on, You know  
Our time, Our time is here_

Selena and Caitlyn kept on singing back-up to Mitchie. They were sharing the last song of Camp Rock. _Come on, Come on, Come on_

We know but we're not certain  
How can we be  
How can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next

Come on, Come on, You know  
It's your time to move  
It's my time to move  
Come on, Come on, Let go  
Leave it all behind  
Your past and mine

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, Come on, You know  
Our time, Our time is here

Yeah Yeah!  
Come on, Come on, Our time is here

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
So come on, Come on, Come on

So come on, Come on, You know  
Our time, Our time is here

So camp was over. Summer had gone. Now they had to look forward to school and tours. But even though they would be apart they'd still always have each other, because these friends are friends you keep for life.

The End.

**So that's the end of _I Don't Even Know You_. I need help thinking of a title for the sequel. I'll have it up before my school starts. Promise. (Spazz moment: OMG I'M WATCHING HSM2 RIGHT NOW AND BET ON IT IS PLAYING!)**

**Okay. So remember message me on ideas and what you think the title should be. I'll need all the help I could get please!!**

**Once again I wanna thank all of my readers. You guys have been great through all of this. Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you will help me with the sequel. I really appreciate everything you guys!**

**I heart you guys so much!! (:**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


	16. WOAH A COMPETITION!

**Hi guys!! Yeah, I'm working on the sequel and I decided to use Cool Rocker13's idea for the title: Memories. Yeah it's a short title but I liked it. **

**Oh and something else I wanted to say…Um ScarlettBlush is hosting a contest for Camp Rock fics. I'm not saying for you to vote for me(though that would be pretty cool) but if you have a story you want me to read and then probably nominate I'm up for that. Anything is cool. So just wanted to let you guys know about her contest if you haven't heard about it yet! (I know a bunch of people already have though haha..)**

**Name: ScarlettBlush**

**Profile: ****http: / /www****. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1528526/ (Spaces are not in link)**

**Okayy thankies everybody for reading and I'll have the sequel up very soon! Promise!!**

**Xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


End file.
